Story of the Reborn Warrior
by Tsunaswordrainguardian1
Summary: There have been countless stories of Sasagawa Kyoko and Sawada Tsunayoshi as a pairing, but you've never seen a story that will be this huge. Unless...you've read the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. This story's rating might not agree with the later chappies, and the admins of this site might delete this. The story was revised, so much of the plot and grammar is fixed.
1. Confusion After the Future

The Story of the Reborn Warrior, by Tsunaswordrainguardian1

**Have fun reading this! I got rid of the bad grammer and punctuation, so have fun :)**

* * *

One day, Tsuna was walking from his house, Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him and Reborn at home. They were on their way to school when…

CRASH!

Kyoko ran into Tsuna and they both fell down, both unconscious because of the speed. Gokudera panicked and dragged Tsuna to the latter's in his property–Yamamoto with Kyoko–while Gokudera called for a doctor. Gokudera almost got hold of the doctor's phone when Kyoko woke up.

"Ooh, my head…" she whined.

"It's okay, I'm getting hold of a doctor right away–hello? Yes-hello–?" Gokudera stammered off as an explosion went off nearby and the hospital exploded. Kyoko stood up.

"Hey, you shouldn't–hey! Get back here!" Yamamoto yelled after her as she dashed towards the hospital. He turned to Gokudera. "You stay here with Tsuna; I'll go get Kyoko." And he ran off.

Tsuna woke up almost instantly after he left. "Ooh, my head…" he repeated from Kyoko. "Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled. "Don't move! Your head could get too much blood in it–" **(AN: Oh, Hayato...)**

"Where's Kyoko?" Tsuna demanded.

"She ran and headed for the hospital, and Yamamoto–Jyuudaime!" he yelled as Tsuna ran off. Gokudera ran off after him.

Tsuna caught up to Kyoko. "Hey! Get away from there!" he yelled as she almost got hit by a part of the building.

Kyoko glared daggers at him, and it gave Tsuna the creeps. "Let go, boss. Let me prove myself." At that moment he freaked out. _'When did she start calling me _boss_?' _He thought frantically. He had told her about the mafia, but was he going crazy? What happened next freaked him out of his brain process.

Kyoko looked down at her right hand, and a blade grew from the backside of the wrist. She looked at the other and the same happened. She lifted her hands and thrust them down, and her clothes suddenly changed to a sky-blue, skin-tight dress with the lower part slitted. Her hair grew and the ends turned a soft blue, and her body stretched to a more adult length. She looked back at Tsuna with a stare of cerulean and ran towards the intruders.

"Ky…" Tsuna was in shock and he fainted as Gokudera and Yamamoto showed up beside him. In a matter of minutes, the (enemy) bombers were all taken down and Kyoko appeared back at Tsuna's side. Gokudera and Yamamoto about fainted too as they saw her. She put her head down at Tsuna's head. "He'll be okay," she told them and she lifted him up and took him to his house.

Reborn jumped as he saw Kyoko. He was playing a game of cards with Haru, who also jumped at the sight. "Another subordinate?" he asked Gokudera. Kyoko jumped in.

"Hello, Reborn." she said, a twinkle in her eye. Reborn dropped his cards on the spot and his jaw fell, too. "No way…" he said slowly. "Sefira?"

* * *

**Next chapter: Kyoko tells the group about who she is and all that stuff. Just wait!**


	2. Explanations and Confessions

**Here's the second chapter of the story! I fixed and revised it so it left fewer gaps.**

**And I also do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. (AN: I'll say this **_**right **_**now so I don't have to say it again every single chapter (though around chapter 13 or so I'll say it again for reasons you will learn: I do **_**not**_** own anything other than my Original Characters (the second and third will show up later, in Chapters 3 and 4 respectivelly). Any events that copy VERBATIM what the Anime or Manga says in an order that copies the Anime or Manga's timelinne, is strictly theirs. This story is Non-Profit, and will not be unless a publisher likes my ideas and wants to work with me to publish this fan-fiction. The only thing I profit from this is the reviews that give me ideas so that I can make the story enjoyable for you as well as me.**

* * *

"Sefira?" Tsuna yelled at Reborn, "this is Kyoko! And who's Sefira!"

"But…" Reborn murmured. Reborn isn't like this, Tsuna thought.

"Actually I'm neither, though I'm both as well. I'm Kyoko from ten years later and–"

"Explains the smoke." Gokudera mutters.

"Shut it, Hayato. Now," she said as she ignored the glare from the mentioned boy, "as I was saying: I am Kyoko from ten years in the future and I need to tell you all something very important." She looked at Tsuna. "Especially you, Tsuna." And she started talking about a man named Morte Guissepi, who had subordinates he called the Mortegiatori. She gives them each an earpiece and says that if they hear a certain sound in their ears, they will know if he is around. She was then interrupted before she was going to say anything further.

"Wait to the _extreme!_ How do we even know if you're lying?" Ryohei burst out.

"Hmph, that's a thing to say when your own little sister comes by for a visit!" she said hotly, glaring at the oblivious boxing captain.

"If you came from ten years later, then you're my big sister!"

"Which is the reason why I have the authority to shut you up if you don't," she said darkly. Ryohei, even though he wasn't exactly a genius, knew that messing with her would get them nowhere.

She turned to Tsuna. "Jyuudaime," she said quietly, earning a twitch from the bomber, "I'm giving you a message from the Dimensigapone boss, even though you'll not know what it means: 'Tutti i Guardiani sono assemblati. Mi dispiace per quello che sta per accadere, ma devi fidarti di Kyoko-chan su tutto quello che dice. In ogni caso, buona fortuna. Dimensigapone Primo, il tuo amico.'

"Now must be the time I go back." She went to sit by Haru. "Everyone," she exclaimed, "don't tell my young self anything about the future. But, you will also protect her. Your futures depend on me and Primo." At that second, a pink puff of smoke rose up from under her and the Kyoko from this time was laying down on Haru's lap.

* * *

"Irie, wake up," a boy heard a voice call. He was still having that nightmare from a couple (or few) weeks ago about that day when he was trying to drop off the box. The voice repeated. He turned to find a better position. Then the worst happened.

WHACK!

Irie's mum took the pillow from under his head and whacked his face as hard as she could. In fact, the impact with the pillow sent him flying out of his bed ont the cold floor.

"Ow, mum! What'd you do that for?" he quietly yelled (since he lives in an apartment).

"I thought I told you to return that box! No wonder you've still been having nightmares!"

"Mom, I'll return it later–"

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, and–"

"Fine! I'll take it in a few hours–"

"No! You'll take it back now! If you don't have your clothes on in five minutes, you're going out without them!" And she left it at that and stormed back to her bed, leaving no back talking for young Shoichi.

And so he dressed and walked out with the box of Ten-Year Bazooka ammo (and other things) under his arm, and slowly walked to the residence of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

As he was walking, he remembered the day that gave him the nightmares-then decided to not think about it; either give the box back now or he'll have more than nightmares to worry about. But then, a couple nights ago he found out why he's been having the nightmares. It turned out his future self had taken the ammo from the gun and went to the future—where he met Byakuran. He was made a leader, but he was secretly allied to Tsuna and made a strategy involving the Ten-Year Bazooka that would launch the ones from the past into the future and fix the mistakes Irie had unknowingly started.

Shaking his head at the memories he recieved from the future–it seems a boy named Spanner, whom he met in college, worked with him and broke off from the Millefiore as well; he'd have a talk with him when he got the time–he walked until he got to the corner where he hid from the Sawada's and their 'weird' family. "Here goes nothing," he sighed and walked towards the front gate.

_'No demented girl, no humongous-mouthed Tsuna, no sexy Bianchi—never mind,'_ he thought and opened the gate. He casually walked forward, planning to put the box in front of the door and walk home, until he saw one of the sources of his former nightmares: a boy, probably older than him, with wild brown hair, was curled up beside the gate, moaning to himself. Irie chose to ignore it, until the boy moaned something. Something about the…future? About suffering, about protecting his guardians?

The boy moaned a name in his sleep. The box was almost at the door when he heard "Kyoko-chan," being called, and went over to the boy, box in front of the door.

"Hey, you're sleep-talking; wake up." The boy wouldn't wake up, so he shook him. Still nothing. Then the boy mentioned something about that girl named Kyoko.

"Come on, or you'll catch cold," he said as he shook Tsuna again, and he clumsily awoke, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Yeah, that's it–"

"I-Irie?"

"Still asleep are you?"

"N-no, I can see you fine," Tsuna wearily said. Irie looked at the guy. His eyes, the tears slowly pouring out, were clearly visible (a little red, he could see in the dim light at even three o'clock in the morning). And so the boy got up and unlocked the door and they stepped in. After putting the key in his pocket, the boy offered his hand to Irie. "Lemme introduce m'self. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"We know eachother, Tsuna. Let's get you inside," Irie responded, a small grin on his face. Tsuna smiled weakly as he obliged. As soon as they got inside he saw Lambo on the couch and something nagged at the back of his brain. "Oh!" Irie said and picked up the box, with Tsuna leaning on him, his legs apparently weak right now. They quietly went to the kitchen, both of them not having the ability to sleep, and tried to doze off.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

There was a knock on the door, and Tsuna went of go open it; Kyoko was there, and Tsuna blushed.

"Morning, Tsuna-kun!" She smiled beautifully.

"M-morning, K-Kyoko-chan!" he replied, captivated by her beauty in the (now ten o'clock) morning sun.

Irie heard the name and knew this was the person he was moaning about in his sleep. He was about to interrupt but thought twice (because it was none of his business) and stayed down. Luckily Tsuna forgot about him for the moment.

Kyoko said she was going shopping in a few minutes and wanted Tsuna to come along. So Tsuna got his allowance money from his worried mom ("Don't worry mom, there's nothing wrong; just please forget it, okay?"). He was about to open the door for Kyoko when she grabbed his wrist and looked at him. Her sparkling eyes gave off a look of seriousness and something he couldn't quite describe.

"Wait...Tsuna. I have to tell you something. Now." Her face was inches away from his as she blushed heavily. She bit her lip, having trouble saying the words. "I-I don't really know how to say this, but umm...I-well, I...I lo–" she gulped, Tsuna now blushing as he started to understand what she was saying but was having trouble coming to terms with it, "I…I LOVE YOU!" She bowed her head as he stared at her, shocked.

_'Am I dreaming?'_ Tsuna thought and pinched his arm. It hurt. His eyes widened fully. _'I-I'm wide awake.'_

"I'm sick and tired of holding back my feelings towards you," she said, raising her head back up—the blush still on her face, "I had to tell you now or I would explode more extreme than onii-san." She looked at the confused look on Tsuna's face. "Let's go," she said quickly as she grabbed his arm and took a still stunned Tsuna out the door. Nana Sawada meanwhile was giggling uncontrollably from the family room, a hand on her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto was walking towards the house when he heard a yell and ran forward. He'd accidentally forgotten his sword and decided to punch the guy who came out. What he didn't expect was that was Tsuna's house.

BOOSH! **(Shut up, that's the sound it made.)**

The door swung open, with Yamamoto behind it unable to do anything about it or dodge it; and it hit his face so hard it knocked him out cold.

When he woke up, he felt his arm wet and something weighing it down. He open an eye and saw Kyoko crying her heart out with Tsuna over her shoulder.

"Y-yo…" Yamamoto moaned. Many voices gasped and their owners came into his sight.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-kun," Kyoko sobbed, "I was really excited and didn't know you were there. If I had known, I wouldn't have done that–"

"I should've knocked first," Yamamoto chuckled.

"Hahi?" Haru's voice said, "Yamamoto-kun! What happened?"

"I tripped over the side of the bridge and Tsuna saved me." He looked at Tsuna. "Right?"

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna didn't feel like lying to Haru, but he also didn't want Kyoko to take any blame. Kyoko looked at him with a blank expression. Apparently it freaked him out right now because he felt a shiver down his spine.

A little later, Kyoko and Tsuna decided to go shopping again, as Yamamoto wanted them to because he didn't want to take up their free time. (Apparently he didn't exactly hear what Kyoko yelled. In fact no one did, as everyone else had gone out the back door and closed it just as Kyoko grabbed his arm.)

As the two walked to the bakery (obviously), a certain little hit man watched them by Tsuna's window. He gave a critical eye towards the blushing brunette and laughing girl, "Well, so it begins…"

* * *

**That was Chapter 2! See how you like it, and remember to review on my story!**

**The letter that Kyoko said to Tsuna translates as follows:**

_All the Guardians are assembled. I'm sorry for what is about to happen, but you need to trust Kyoko-chan on everything she says._

_Anyway, good luck._

_Dimensigapone Primo, your friend._

**Read and review like always!**


	3. Memories and Love

**I went onto the anime and copied what it all said for the upcoming flashback. Just saying, so enjoy!**

Tsuna walked with pride in his heart over the previous day when Kyoko asked him out. He hung out with Gokudera, with a smile always on his face–which made his right-hand man the happiest guy in the world–even when said right-hand man got violent. It was only when he saw Kyoko (while he was hanging out with him and his friends) that he frowned, because they decided to keep their relationship a secret for now.

Tsuna went back to his house with the Storm Guardian, said goodbye to the boy, and opened his door. What he saw was a sleeping beauty and a sweating Nana with an oven glove in one hand and a small plate of warm rice balls in the other. **(AN: For all of you Yuri fans...you're a baka. BAKA BAKA, ERO-BAKA!)**

"Tsuna-kun, you're home! Your friend Kyoko-chan came to visit a while ago and fell asleep on the couch. The rice balls are almost ready!" She winked at Tsuna and went back into the kitchen.

_'Oh mom…'_ Tsuna thought. He went over to Kyoko, who suddenly woke up and looked at him with a cat-like expression.

"Nya, I thought I smelled you, Tsu-kun…" She was dizzy and when Tsuna sat down her head fell on his lap, the cat-like expression still on her face. Then she suddenly blinked and sat straight up. "Tsuna-kun," she said horrified.

"Wh-what's wrong, Kyoko-chan," he asked, completely taken by surprise from the 180-degree mood swing.

She started to cry. "Oh Tsuna, I'm sorry for suddenly saying that to you; I lost control of myself and I confused you and…and," her head fell on his shoulder and she grabbed his shirt tightly, "Oh Tsuna, I'm–"

"Stop, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said.

She looked up at him; his eyes…they looked familiar to her...

He continued, "Look Kyoko-chan, you don't have to apologize to me. You did nothing wrong," he chuckled. "I just thought I was going to be the one to ask you."

Her eyes sparkled and their gazes met. _'Oh crap…is this it? I-I'm not ready!'_ Tsuna thought. Yet their faces inched closer, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, closer and closer still. _'Crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh-'_ he thought quickly as they came closer, mouth quivering with the wait. Suddenly a yell was heard from the kitchen and they jerked their heads back as Mrs. Sawada came in with the bunch of rice balls. Lambo instinctively ran downstairs, I-Pin hot on his trail.

"LAMBO-SAN'S HUNGRY! OOOOOHH! RICE BALLS! LAMBO-SAN WILL HAVE THEM ALL!"

"Lambo! Share with everyone!" I-Pin yelled at him.

"Lambo-san will have them all!" Lambo repeated, obviously ignoring her.

Tsuna and Kyoko bent down to pick up a rice ball and their hands touched. Both their hands fell back. "Y-you have it, Tsu-kun," she said shyly.

"N-no, I-I already ate a while ago, you have it…" Both their faces were red and Tsuna looked away from her. "T-thank you," Kyoko stammered and reached for the rice ball just as Lambo had stolen it.

"Lambo! That was Kyoko-chan's!" Tsuna yelled at Lambo as he gobbled up the delicious ball of yummy happiness.

"I-it's okay. I-I wasn't…" Kyoko said shyly.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said while kicking his head forwards into Kyoko's lap.

"R-Reborn-chan!" Kyoko yelled.

"So, it's started, hasn't it?"

"…" Kyoko looked at Tsuna, blood rushing to her face on overtime. Reborn jumped off Tsuna's head and started to walk away when he back-tossed a big wad of cash and said (continuing to walk), "You two go and spend it on something nice." He hopped up the stairs and was gone, a smirk on his face that Kyoko failed to notice.

At almost the same time, Gokudera was walking by himself. He was walking by the bridge when he saw Miura Haru on it, looking into the sunset. He smiled at her, thinking of how lucky they all were to be back from the future. As he continued walking, two men suddenly lifted her by the feet and threw her into the water headfirst.

Her scream was what caught his attention, as his back was turned before it. The men, laughing as they ran, were suddenly lit up by Gokudera's bombs. With no hesitation, he jumped into the river. Having no time to catch her breath, Haru got no air and was quickly losing her consciousness. A few seconds later Gokudera brought her back up, but she had already swallowed water and lost consciousness. He preformed CPR on her immediately, even though he had always loathed the thought of mouth-to-mouth with a girl like Haru. But he did it anyways, and a minute later she spurted out water and opened her eyes.

"G-Gokudera-san?" she stuttered.

"Haru!" he exclaimed.

"Ha ha; I thought I was 'Stupid Woman' to you?" she shivered and her eyes were slowly going unfocused.

"N-no!" He picked her up and ran towards Tsuna's house, "JYUUDAIME!"

Tsuna woke up with a jerk in a minute or two after that damned Reborn knocked him out on Kyoko's lap. But he wasn't worried about that at this second; his Hyper-Intuition was telling him something was going very wrong. His heart was pumping, and he felt like he was losing a friend. Suddenly, he went outside, Kyoko following him; and he heard a yell that was louder than any yell he had heard before.

"JYUUDAIME!" It was Gokudera's voice, he was sure of that; it was coming from the bridge.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kyoko asked.

"Come on." And he took her hand and they started to run towards the voice. They met on the corner, Gokudera with Haru in his arms and her clothes soaking wet, a very worried look on his face.

"H-Haru's dying, J-Jyuudaime!" Gokudera was fighting his urge to cry, as he didn't want to look bad in front of his boss.

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko started to sob. Tsuna took a blue ball-shaped pill out of his pocket and swallowed it. An orange-flamed aura erupted at his forehead and hand, his eyes turning the same color.

"Ts-Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko cried and looked at his eyes. Another wave of deja-vu hit her. But what was so familiar about those eyes? Then she remembered:

**Flashback:**

_A puff of pink smoke suddenly clouded my vision, and when I could see again, I was in an abandoned place, a person that looked like Tsuna-kun in front of me._

_"Tsuna-kun!" I said._

_"Huh?" he yelled, a horrified look on his face._

_"It _is_ you, Tsuna-kun!" I said gleefully, a smile on my face, as I had no idea what was going on, "I'm so glad!"_

_"Wh-why is she here in the future?" he freaked out, "What's going on?"_

_"We were all looking for you and Gokudera-kun." Then I realized something he said a moment ago," What do you mean "future"?"_

_He started to mutter, "Well, um…"_

_There was a pause, then, "Huh? Where are we?" I wondered._

_"W-well, we're–"_

_"Hey!" a deep voice yelled. We looked, and a blonde brown-skinned man with a big stick weapon with a blade on the end of it—I found out it's called a scythe, later—and black clothes on was holding his weapon as if to strike—which he did—and a red missile-like stream came out of the end of it._

_"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna grabbed my hand, "This way!" We ran, but the impact of the missile-stream sent us flying, ending up with me on him. "Ow…" he said. Then the man appeared behind us, laughing and…levitating...?._

_"I don't know what kind of magic trick that is, but that woman seems different." He laughed, "But she'll be dead soon, so I guess it doesn't matter either way!" He sent another red stream at us._

_We ran, the man sending stream after stream at us. "Kyoko-chan, this way!" Tsuna yelled, and as we turned, another one sent us flying. But we kept running._

_"So, you'll let me have some fun?" the man said amusingly. And so we kept running; but as I looked forward, there was a dead end._

_"Playtime's over!" the man's voice echoed. We looked back. "Take this!"_

_"Watch out!" Tsuna yelled as he pushed me out of the way of another missile. There was a bunch of smoke, and Tsuna was lying on the floor. "Tsuna-kun–" I yelled._

_"Girly, you're next." I looked at the scary man. "Don't worry, you wont even have time to feel pain."_

_I stood in shock, horrified that I was going to die. "Farewell!" And he thrust another one at me. I thought that was the end of my life, but a hand suddenly pushed me down. Next thing I knew, I was looking into the face of Hyper-Will Tsuna (though I didn't know that yet). His eyes had turned orange and his expression was serious._

_"Tsuna…kun?"_

_"Hoooooo? That color…it's a sky flame!" the man said, "That's pretty rare, kid. But I'm not wasting my time on you! I can't keep the main dish, the Guardian of the Rain Ring, waiting."_

_"Get back." the new Tsu-kun ordered me._

_"O-okay." I replied, too scared to think. Suddenly, his hands glowed orange and he flew up to the man._

_"You really think you can, kid?" the man yelled as he let another one loose at Tsuna, in which it collided with._

_"T-Tsuna-kun?" I thought Tsuna had died. "Huh?" I looked deeper in the smoke and he was floating there, unharmed. He fired up his hands and the man narrowly avoided his impact._

_"He accelerated? What's going on?" He kept slashing at Tsuna, who zoomed to a new side of the man each time. "What is he, a fly?" He injected his ring into a box on his waist and spikes came out of his back and stabbed Tsu-kun._

_Time stopped. I just looked at the two, Tsuna stabbed. "Tsu…Tsuna-kun….Tsuna-kun!"_

_He fell on the ground as the spikes disappeared. "Come to think of it," the killer said, "I heard Vongola X used flames with his gloves too." He laughed. "Not that it matters now."_

_"Tsuna-kun!"_

_"Stay back!" Tsuna shakily got up. "It's okay…I'll protect you…even if it costs me my life."_

_I gasped at this emotion. "This feeling," Tsuna muttered and looked up at the almost-killer, who had an entirely different expression on his face, as though he had seen a ghost. "Scared?"_

_The guy's expression changed to anger. "Shut up!" He raised his scythe, "Flames are like women! It's how you use 'em!" He put his ring into his box again, and three red disks flew after Tsuna. "And annoying flies like you just need a bit of bug spray!" Tsuna dodged them, but they turned around. "You can't get away!" the man yelled. Tsuna looked back and dodged a disk. "My Dark Slicers will cut right through you!" They turned around again and Tsu-kun blasted a flame and propelled away, the 'Dark Slicers' circling around the flame._

_"They react to flames?" H-W Tsuna asked._

_"That's right! They'll track only a massive flame, like yours, and accelerate as they absorb it. In the end, they become 1.5 times faster than their target! Evasion is impossible!"_

_"So," Tsuna wondered and went towards the man._

_"What? He made them target me?" The disks passed right by him. "Just kidding! They're crafted to never hit their user!"_

_"I'll stop running then." Tsuna stopped and closed his eyes. He put his hands out, and the Dark Slicers froze in them._

_"Wh-what? I-impossible! He froze the Dark Slicers?"_

_Tsuna dropped the frozen iceball and jetted at the man. "Why you!" the guy frantically yelled and launched at Tsuna-kun. Another second, the man's feet were frozen._

_"I-impossible…he can freeze flames? He's just like the legendary Vongola X!" He got up. "You…who the hell are you?" He attempted another slash._

_"Tsuna-ku–!" I yelled._

_But there was no need to fear for Tsuna right now; he grabbed on the staff of the scythe and froze it.._

_"Wh-why you–!"_

_"Here I go." Tsuna's other hand lit up with flame and he punched the man, sending him flying through the roof._

_"Tsuna-kun!" I ran towards Tsuna as he collapsed on his knees._

_"Kyoko-chan…I'm so glad…I was able to protect you," he said as he collapsed on my lap as I kneeled down._

_"Are you okay, Tsuna-kun? Tsuna-kun! Hang on!" I shook him, trying to keep him awake. "Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun!"_

**End of Flashback:**

She smiled as she remembered that moment, which just magnified her wanting of Tsuna. She watched his hands glow orange-yellow and he put them over Haru, who regained consciousness in a few seconds.

"Ts-Tsu-kun," she looked at Gokudera, "G-Gokudera-kun," she looked at Kyoko, "Ky-Kyoko-chan…everybody," she slowly got up.

"Hey, stupid girl! You shouldn't get up right now!" Gokudera shouted. But instead of retaliating, she launched herself at him and kissed him. Gokudera was too slow to dodge but caught her, their lips still touching as he fell back.

"W-wow," Kyoko said with a blank face, "th-that's our H-Haru." She looked at Tsuna, still in his Hyper-Will. He looked at her, an actual smile on the normally serious face. She was taken aback at his smile, and he walked to her and took her hand in his as his eyes turned back to brown.

"Ts-Tsu-kun…th-thank you…" She started to cry. She leaned towards him. He leaned towards her.

They kissed.

**Remeber to review! Chapter 4 is next!**


	4. And Everything Starts To Unfold

**Remeber to read kashley16's VONGOLA THE TENTH. It is a very good KHR story, and I wish you luck. I decided to keep that on here seeing how reading new stories spawns new ideas. That's what is all about, and I'll be damned if you don't spread more and more stories to your readers. I'll try to do this as many chapters as possible. {Disclaimer: Every fanfiction is owned by the person who made the Anime, Manga, Movie, Book, etc. that the topic is of (i.e: KHR, Naruto, One Piece, Harry Potter, etc.), but the fanfiction itself is Non-Profit-owned by the author of each individual story. Whatever story you have: always keep improving, and never let your fans flame you without reason.}**

**In the previous chapter, as you all know (unless you skipped to this chapter due to my most important OC being in it) Tsuna and Kyoko finally kiss. Haru is over Tsuna and won't make any more attempts to get to him (in her knowledge). However (and this is a spoiler): in a few chapters you'll start to see it's gradually not going to be Tsuna/Kyoko.**

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

That night, Haru fell in love with Gokudera. I mean...sure, she'd been thinking about it for a while-even Miura Haru wouldn't totally switch sides without reason! _'But today,'_ she thought as she looked at her new love, _'Gokudera-kun did the same thing Tsuna-kun did all that time ago...'_ She found out she didn't need "I'll save you!"s and "I'll save her with my Dying Will!"s to have a love-life. Now, as Gokudera smiled back with a blush—in his Gokudera-ish manner—she was finally content!

Seeing as they didn't think they could keep it a secret any longer, Tsuna and Kyoko told them about their affair; they weren't surprised for some reason. Haru asked if she could stay at Gokudera's place for the night; he didn't mind, but his blush said otherwise as she started undressing the professional bomber with her eyes. Kyoko also asked if she could stay at Tsuna's house for the night, but that didn't get answered at that moment, for a bullet had just zoomed past Kyoko's head.

"Hey you! _Bomber-boy!_" a voice yelled from down the street. The Vongola looked to see men in suits, and the boys tensed, "You bombed our subordinates and you are gonna pay! Ch-!" Apparently this was the leader of the group, and just as he was going to say 'charge', a wind zoomed past Kyoko, who looked to where Tsuna was and found nobody in his spot. She looked back to the group and found them all on the ground. "Nobody threatens my friends and gets away with it," he growled dangerously, still in his Dying Will state.

"Y-you've got some spunk, kid. Wh-what's your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he replied. The man's eyes widened and, even though he was in considerable pain, he bowed. "I am sorry, V-Vongola Decimo, but your friend had bombed two of my subordinates. I...I wanted to do something about it. What's he to you?"

"He is my right-hand man, Hayato Gokudera," he said with pride, and the mentioned right-hand man immediately smiled brighter than the sun, "and the reason he attacked your subordinates is because they threw our friend over the bridge without reason."

The man looked at his mischievous subordinates, "I am eternally sorry. They haven't had any fun and they got carried away–"

"You got that right!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna glared at Gokudera, a message that said _'I'll take care of this. Keep quiet for now.'_

"I am eternally sorry for what they have done," the man continued. "If there is anything I can do to repay you…"

Tsuna looked back to the man. "What is your name?"

"M-Morte Guissepi–err, I mean Guissepi Morte, here in Japan," he replied. Tsuna's eyes widened. He touched his ear. The earpiece wasn't there. "Are you sure that's your name?" he replied.

"Yes."

"Become a subordinate of my family. Take your family and become allied with ours."

Morte's eyes widened. "M-me? In _your_ family, D-Decimo-sama?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Tsuna asked with almost _comical_ confidence.

"N-no, there isn't. I would be more than happy to receive such an honor. But I feel as I haven't repaid you yet–"

"Do everything you can to protect the Vongola and all its subordinates and theirs and our families."

He bowed deeper, "Yes, Boss."

Tsuna turned back into his normal self after that. The others ran up to Tsuna and Morte.

"I apologize for what I have brought upon you, Storm Guardian of Vongola." At that, a limousine pulled up and he and his weakened subordinates climbed in it and drove off.

"Gokudera-kun, did you hear the noise?"

"N-no, Juudaime," he replied. Then, he checked his ears for the earpiece, which too was gone. "Uri," Gokudera moaned.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go home," Tsuna said wearily. As they walked away, Kyoko took Tsuna's arm. "You still haven't answered my question, Tsuna-kun."

"Sure, you can stay any time you like, Kyoko-chan. As long as–"

"Already done," she smiled. She took out her phone.

And so they walked to Tsuna's house. Gokudera and Haru took their leave and went to Gokudera's house. Tsuna and Kyoko, hand-in-hand, walked in the house.

"SURPRISE!" The house shook with the volume of the noise of the cheering.

"Happy birthday, Tsuna-hun." Kyoko kissed Tsuna on the lips.

"I am EXTREMELY HAPPY that my little sister has someone like you!" Ryohei yelled. He gave Tsuna a crushing hug, setting him down after about half a minute.

"Happy birthday, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, a hand over his head.

"Yamamoto-kun! You're better!"

"Yeah, some kid gave me too much Asprin though, and I fell asleep. I just arrived!"

"Y-Yamamoto-kun…" He looked at Yamamoto with a blank face as he started laughing.

"Hey, Tsuna," Reborn called out. He had the earpieces in a hand.

"A-all of them?" Tsuna yelled.

"I thought it was Uri!" Gokudera's voice yelled from the open door. "Happy birthday, Jyuudaime!" he and Haru chimed. They had colorful clothing on, though it looked a little washed out.

Tsuna smiled, but lost it after he turned back to Reborn. "You met him, didn't you?" Reborn asked.

"Yes."

There was a pause. "Come upstairs. There's something I want to talk with you about."

In Tsuna's room, there were two other people. "H-Hibari-san! I-Irie!"

"Happy birthday, Tsuna." Irie said.

"Sit down," Reborn ordered. Tsuna obliged.

"Good. Now, first thing's first. What happened with Morte?" Tsuna told him about the event that happened not even an hour ago. Reborn looked at Tsuna, as smirk on his face, "An alliance…I didn't even think about that–"

"Reborn, you've been acting strange ever since the other Kyoko arrived."

"Oh, you mean Sefira-chan?" Irie laughed nervously. "That was my fault. A letter told me to throw a TYL ammo at her when she ran to the hospital."

"Hmph." Hibari groaned. "So why am I here, baby?"

"Because I saw all the weapons Kyoko had on her when she came here," Reborn explained, "and one of them looked like a pair of tonfas that looked exactly like yours."

Hibari's eyes widened. "No. I would never give my tonfas away to anyone."

"Which is why I want you to not give them to her in the future," Reborn said.

"She also had two swords coming from her wrists, like Squalo." Tsuna remebered.

"It seems that Kyoko will try to ask everyone for their weapons and use them," a familiar voice exclaimed.

"M-mum! H-how long–"

Mrs. Sawada laughed. "You don't need to hide the truth from me, Tsuna-kun. I've known ever since the Ninth came that day that you…and your father…were in the Mafia."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Tsuna asked, dumbfounded.

"Because I thought it would ruin your life. Imagine," his mother paused, "Imagine, if you suddenly found out that your whole family was in the Mafia. How would you react to that, when you just wanted to be _normal?_"

There was another pause. "I guess I'd probably die of-hey, wait! You're in the Mafia?" he replied.

"So," Reborn interrupted, "I guess you must be The Spicy Cactus–am I correct?"

"Th-the Spicy Cactus?" Irie and Tsuna almost face planted.

"That's enough. We're getting off track," Reborn continued, "what I really called you here for was this: a new transfer student is arriving tomorrow at Namimori High. He comes from Italy, and his name is Joshua Felice."

"I-Italy…" Tsuna knew what Reborn was going to say. "No, Reborn! I'm not bringing a random person into the Mafia again!" He lowered his head so his eyes were hidden. "First the Guardians, then Kyoko and Haru-chan, now this?" he almost cried.

"I'm okay with being in the Mafia!" Kyoko came in the room, the remaining Guardians following her (Lambo in Ryohei's hair), "It doesn't matter if I'm in the Mafia or not, if I'm with you!"

"What's this I hear about a spicy cactus?" Yamamoto asked, oblivious to the tension.

"The Spicy Cactus is rated 7 among the most deadly of assassins in the Mafia for her use of chili pepper juices injected inside a spiked bat she always carried around," Fuuta rated.

"M-mum," Tsuna looked at a very uncomfortable Nana.

"Since your mother already knows about the Mafia, then I am allowed to bring this out," the baby said as he took an envelope out of his pocket with the Vongola Crest stamped on it. "I have not opened it yet, but I have an idea of what it has in it." He gave Tsuna the letter.

He opened it up and read what it said:

_Dear Vongola Decimo,_

_The Vongola Inheritance Ceremony is coming up shortly and we ask for your response on your decision on taking over the Vongola and all its riches, bases, et cetera. The Ninth is flying to your house and will arrive there in two days—coincidentally on your birthday—for your answer. Thank you, good luck, and happy birthday, Decimo._

_From: The Ninth's Guardians_

"Ehh? That's–"

"Today," a familiar voice said. The Ninth stepped into the room towards Tsuna, a loving smile on his grey-haired face. "Happy Birthday, Vongola Decimo."

"Gr-grandpa..." A bunch of "huh?'s' rang throughout the room; Tsuna was used to calling him that, and had slipped out his mouth.

"I don't mean to rush you Tsuna, but I'm afraid you will have to be quick." He coughs, a stream of blood on his hand as he covered his mouth. _"Nono!"_ Reborn yells, worried about his boss. "I'm afraid my death will come quicker than we all anticipated. In one week you will, or will not, become the true Vongola Tenth."

Tsuna couldn't believe his ears. This all came at him too fast. His idol becoming his girlfriend. His mother being in the mafia. The Ninth's upcoming death. _The _decision that Tsuna had to make about all of this.

He gulped. "I-I…" he shakily said. He then remembered his speech in the future he had made:

_"So it's true," Tsuna said as he looked at Lancia's ring that had sacrificed itself on Tsuna's necklace, "everything has played a part. I wouldn't give a single moment since I've arrived in the future. The pain, the suffering, the fun," he shakily said as he remembered all of his friends watching him—waiting for him back home, even, "I'm here _right now_ because everyone was there for me." He lifted up his mittened hand, looking at it, "The technique and weapons I've acquired in the future..." he remembered Haru saying about how it was their job to support everyone...the time when Spanner wanted to perfect Tsuna's X-Burner...when Shoichi gave him his Box Weapon...when Kyoko told him to stop being nervous about said Box Weapon._

_"I couldn't have accomplished any of that by standing still. I couldn't have accomplished _any_ of that without everybody's help! Unlucky?" He smiled, "I feel pretty lucky." He looked up at Byakuran, a staring expression on the man's face, "I treasure every moment of my life spent here. My flames could only have been born in this future you rule, and they belong to everyone!" His mitten started glowing as he continued, "You've hurt so many innocent people..." his mittens transformed into his black gloves, "and I'm gonna make you _regret it!_"_

He gulped, knowing his answer already. His friends...everyone he loved...they were counting on him. Useless-Tsuna—_'No,'_ he thought as he looked at the waiting face of his 'grandpa', _'everything I've done has proved that wrong. I...I'm useless in almost everything, but—but I always put my heart into everything for my friends.'_

With fire in his eyes as he looked at his 'Family', then at the Ninth, he excaimed, "I accept." His head bowed down again.

"Tsuna!" Kyoko's voice yelled. He looked up. Suddenly, she came at him and fell on him, kissing him passionately with all the passion her boyfriend put into his two words. Haru, Gokudera, and the other Guardians all popped a nerve and had a blank expression on their faces as they looked at the two making out.

"I-is she," Ryohei started to say slowly. "Making out with him?" Gokudera finished.

The Nono smiled, then coughed again. Reborn went on Nono's shoulder and pointed him to Tsuna's bed. "Is it okay if I sleep on your bed tonight," he asked Tsuna. He gave a thumbs-up as he tried to get up, Kyoko's hot, passionate love weighing him down.

And so everybody decided to stay at Tsuna's place for the night: Tsuna, Kyoko, Lambo, and I-Pin (the latter of the four had just showed up when the party was over, as she had been with Master Fong the whole time) slept on the couch (Kyoko on Tsuna, I-Pin on Kyoko's stomach, and Lambo on Tsuna's head); Ryohei, Yamamoto, and even _Irie_ stayed, all sleeping in the kitchen (they slept on small illusionary mattresses that Chrome conjured up, as she decided to sleep on the table, which she temporarily turned into another mattress; even all the Arcobaleno (except Verde and Mammon) and Nana, who got a blanket and pillow from her (now occupied) room, slept with the Ninth in Tsuna's room; and Haru and Gokudera slept in Nana's room **(AN: No, no one's getting "lucky" tonight...)**.

In the morning, Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, and the Guardians (that still attended school) went to school; though Reborn decided to stay with the Ninth and keep him company, as the coughing fits became more frequent.

When class had started, everyone sat down (Ryohei wasn't in Tsuna's class and Haru went to a different school). The teacher stood in front of the class to introduce the new student arriving that day. "As you may or may not know," the sensei announced, "we have another transfer student today. Come in!" The door opened, and a boy stepped in.

_'Joshua Felice,"_ Tsuna remembered. He took a good look at this boy that Reborn had his eyes on.

He was like a mixture of the Vongola Guardians: his hair, brown, was in a style similar to Gokudera's; like Hibari, he wore his oversized black jacket without his arms through the holes; like Chrome, he had an eye patch over his right eye; like Ryohei, he had bandages on his body (he didn't have a shirt on; instead, he wore the bandages as a shirt, covering his stomach and chest, and also had them over his arms); even Tsuna: he looked overly nervous (like Tsuna was _all the time_) and his eye had a tinge of…orange in it?

"Introduce yourself." the teacher ordered as Tsuna woke out of his stupor.

"I-I'm Felice," he said uncomfortably. Up until now, Gokudera wasn't interested, but the Italian origin of Felice caught it. "Joshua Genio Felice."

"Heh," Gokudera scoffed, "genius, eh?"

"Gokudera-san! Long time no see, Smokin' Bomb," he replied, some of the nervousness gone.

"Heh; you too, Hyper Wire, my cousin."

"Eh? You two know each other?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera looked at Tsuna with his puppy-dog eyes and praying hands.

"Y-yes, Juudaime! He's one of my cousins from Italy," he said obediently, causing Tsuna to sweat-drop.

"Can we get started with class now?" the teacher grumbled, getting impatient. Josh sat by Tsuna.

As soon as class was over, Tsuna and his friends went over to introduce themselves.

"I can't believe you're going to be the boss of the Vongola, Sawada." Josh chuckled silently. He went over to whisper in his ear, "At least the dummy over here didn't get it."

"Who're you callin' dummy, stupid boy?"

"Ha, always calling those smarter than you stupid; that just rises the fact you're stupid."

"Grr…" Gokudera groaned.

"H-hey! Let's get along!" Tsuna said. He looked around, "Where's Kyoko-chan?"

"{Hic!}…Here, boss!…{hic!}" Kyoko leaned on Tsuna heavily, a bottle in her hands that looked dangerously like liquor.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to touch that!" Josh snaps at her.

"Heh…drinking like always, eh Josh?" Gokudera goaded.

"Oh shut up; at least I don't smoke!" Josh replied. Gokudera accepted defeat once again. Meanwhile Josh looked at Kyoko. "Give me that," He growled as he swiped the bottle from her hand. She whimpered and hiccupped at the same time, causing _all_ the Vongola to sweat-drop.

"Sorry 'bout that," Felice said awkwardly, rubbing his hand on the back of his head, "this stuff can get you drunk easily."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at Kyoko, that cat-like expression on her face again. "G-Great…" he muttered sarcastically.

The bell rang, and they started to walk home when Hibari showed up at the classroom door. He looked like he was about to collapse, sweat dripping from his face his eyes searching for Tsuna.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna said. Hibari looked at him, a very worried expression on his face.

"Sawada…the Ninth…he's–"

He didn't have to say anything more.

They all ran to Tsuna's house and into Tsuna's room, where the the Nono was coughing and wheezing blood. "Ts-Tsuna-kun...we have to do it today," he coughed.

Suddenly, the sound of helicopters, jets, limousines, expensive foreign cars, and footsteps and knocking was heard.

"Oh…my…God…" the Guardians said in unison-even Hibari, who didn't even have the train of thought to catch himself. Then Tsuna realized something: if all the mafia families are here in Namimori, then…

"Is this going to be at _my house?_" Tsuna freaked out. The image of all the Mafias in his house scared the living _daylights_ out of him and he almost fainted just thinking about it.

"I'm afraid so, young boss," his surrogate grandfather answered, earning a mental groan from the to-be Decimo.

"BOSS!" a man yelled from outside the room.

"Hello, my Storm Guardian. Are the others here?"

"ALL HERE!" came a yell from the yard below.

The lower part of the house started to become crowded up, and Tsuna started to feel uncomfortable—especially with every Mafia member he didn't know coming into the house.

"Hey Croquant," the Ninth Storm Guardian yelled, "This house is too small to fit the Mafias!"

"On it!" He walked inside the house and there was a flash of light. When he opened his eyes, everyone was in Mafia clothes—even Irie and Josh—and the lower part of the house suddenly became gigantic.

"_Eh?_" Irie and Tsuna yelled.

Tons of people started to walk in the house, and their families' guards protected the door and every place in the 'room'.

Timoteo—which was what he'd tell everybody to call him if he had the time to live—was leaning on his scepter, dressed in _the most_ expensive-looking suit for the Ceremony. "Let us begin, Tsuna."

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I decided to fill up **_**a lot**_** of holes left here. Tsuna's acceptance, Kyoko's snogging session with him, Joshua's description, and the filling of the house for the Inheritance Ceremony about to take place. It should be **_**much**_** easier to read now.**

**Next is Chapter Five. Keep on reading, and review (or PM) me for anything you think should be added to later chapters.**


	5. The Inheritance Ceremony! Plus:

**Listen to 'LISTEN TO THE STEREO' (by GOING UNDER GROUND). It's the opening song for the last season of the anime for KHR, and it's so awesome! The person who uploaded the song on YouTube is 27TsunayoshiSawada , and I hope doing this will get him more views; so if you (27TsunayoshiSawada) read this chapter, then you should thank me (not really **_**thank me**_**, but at least acknowledge my sharing of your awesomeness!).**

**Also: I don't exactly know how wedding ceremonies go; you'll have to deal with how I do it.**

**I'm starting "Previously on..." on this chapter, so you have an idea of what went on last chapter.**

**Last but not least...Timeteo dies in this chapter. I'm going to try to make it as emotional for the characters as possible, so please deal and don't flame me if it turns out bad. I'm sorry for killing off one of the most infuential characters of the Anime; but to make the story go on in the manner I'm hoping to pull off, he must die. I hope I don't sound like Brutus from Julius Caesar (William Shakespeare).**

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

_Previously on Story of the Reborn Warrior:_

_They all ran to Tsuna's house and into Tsuna's room, where the the Nono was coughing and wheezing blood. "Ts-Tsuna-kun...we have to do it today," he coughed._

_Suddenly, the sound of helicopters, jets, limousines, expensive foreign cars, and footsteps and knocking was heard._

_"Oh…my…God…" the Guardians said in unison-even Hibari, who didn't even have the train of thought to catch himself. Then Tsuna realized something: if all the mafia families are here in Namimori, then…_

_"Is this going to be at_ my house?_" Tsuna freaked out. The image of all the Mafias in his house scared the living _daylights_ out of him and he almost fainted just thinking about it._

_"I'm afraid so, young boss," his surrogate grandfather answered, earning a mental groan from the to-be Decimo._

_"BOSS!" a man yelled from outside the room._

_"Hello, my Storm Guardian. Are the others here?"_

_"ALL HERE!" came a yell from the yard below._

_The lower part of the house started to become crowded up, and Tsuna started to feel uncomfortable—especially with every Mafia member he didn't know coming into the house._

_"Hey Croquant," the Ninth Storm Guardian yelled, "This house is too small to fit the Mafias!"_

_"On it!" He walked inside the house and there was a flash of light. When he opened his eyes, everyone was in Mafia clothes—even Irie and Josh—and the lower part of the house suddenly became gigantic._

_"_Eh?_" Irie and Tsuna yelled._

_Tons of people started to walk in the house, and their families' guards protected the door and every place in the 'room'._

_Timoteo—which was what he'd tell everybody to call him if he had the time to live—was leaning on his scepter, dressed in the most expensive-looking suit for the Ceremony. "Let us begin, Tsuna."_

At his exclamation, the Nono's and Decimo's Guardians lined up in the far end of the now super large room as hundreds of the Vongola's allied Mafias stepped into Sawada Tsunayoshi's house, sitting in round, white, conjured tables and chairs.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto whispered as they walked.

"Yeah?"

"This kinda seems like one of those...talent show things that they have in those fancy places in America, doesn't it?" Now that he looked at it—when he got what Yamamoto was talking about—it did.

"Jyuudaime!"

"What's up, Gokudera?"

"I-it's the Sin of Vongola," Gokudera stuttered very silently. There was a box in Timeteo's hand, and the whole room went silent as it was shown.

"Think someone might try to steal it?" asked Yamamoto as silent as possible. The Ninth- and Tenth-Generation Guardians nodded.

"You're right, Yamamoto. Everyone," he whispered to his Guardians, "be on the lookout for someone that might try to steal the bottle in that box. Even you, Lambo."

As soon as all the Families were in their seats and all the commotion stopped, the Inheritance Ceremony started. Timoteo walked up, majestically as was required fromt the boss of such a prestigious family for a long time, and the whole room went even more silent as he started to speak.

"My fellow Families of the world. We gathered here to celebrate the upcoming of the next generation of the Vongola Family's rising to the throne. Personally...I haven't prepared a speech, and my imagination isn't as young as it used to be," he said this as many of the Families laughed good-heartedly, "so without further wait, I'll introduce your next ally-in-arms...your next boss of the Vongola Family: Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

At this, the whole room erupted in clapping. Tsuna nervously walked up to the center of the stage where the microphone and his 'grandpa' were at, and fumbled with the microphone. Snorts were heard from several points in the room. _"Just speak with your heart,"_ Timoteo whispered to Tsuna. He nodded, and sighed as he cleared his mind.

"Hey," Tsuna said half-heartedly. More laughter rang up, but it quieted down as the Nono's Guardians glared at them. "Well, I'm not really used to the whole 'speech' thing, so excuse me if I don't do as adaquately as you hoped I would do.

"I'm here...getting this title from a man I always looked up to—and still do—who, about a year or two ago I didn't even _know_ was in the Mafia! Well...technically I didn't know _anything_ about the Mafia back then, until a certain person showed up. I was sceptical—now I'm just scared _shitless_ of him," he said as those in the audience who knew who he was talking about roared in laughter, "he was the one I always looked up to. That person who didn't ever let me give up, no matter what. He kicked me in the head, threw me down cliffs, even got _Poison Scorpion Bianchi_ to poison my food," he shuddered as the whole room either did the same or laughed even harder, "but...I grew to love him like the brother I never had. If...if you're willing to listen, I'd like to introduce my mentor and...my partner, Reborn." As this was said, Reborn walked up to the front. Every single person in the room didn't clap, nor did they make any noise; they looked upon the infant hitman with nothing other than fear or respect. Even Yamamoto didn't make a sound as Reborn hopped up to the podium.

"Of course they're willing to listen, Dame-Tsuna; they're not stupid enough to listen to you mumble all day," he said, a knowing smirk on his face as the whole room erupted in laughter. Tsuna, with all of his dignity, blushed pink—which in turn made the room even louder. Reborn _'ahem'_ed, and suddenly the room went eerily quiet. _'Scary...'_ Tsuna thought with a sweat-drop down his forehead.

"Well, as much as I would _love_ to stand here talking sense to all of my allies...and enemies as well," he said, and many tables noticably tensed, "there's some things I'd like to say instead. Dame-Tsuna...that name still applies in so many situations," he went off as some of the tables chuckled, "but...the useless brat grew up under my tutelage. I did my damned hardest to teach him everything about the Mafia I knew. I kicked him...threw him down cliffs...and no, Dame-Tsuna; that was she _herself _that did that—though I did nothing to stop it..." he said, cuing more guffaws, "Everything I did, however—and everything I am _still_ doing—is all for the growth of the next generation of Vongola.

"Vongola Decimo," he said. "Ten generations since the First, Giotto, made a vigilante group to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, from those who sought to hurt those innocents. He gathered up friends, and together formed a Mafia group that, like its namesake, would protect the pearl we call "peace". Though there has been much bloodshed in these years—mostly from me, of course—but ten generations we fought to make sure our world didn't lose that light; no matter _how_ small. This generation, the tenth generation," he said as he looked at the tensed Guardians he spoke to, "these boys—no, these _men_—I have a feeling they can do more than do what the Primo sought to achieve. I have faith, that these men have what it takes to lead the next generation of the underground to our golden years.

"But enough with my rambling, I didn't come here to talk; I came to watch the next generation be crowned while trying not to drink my espresso." This earned laughs from most of the audience. "No, I think I'd rather actually enjoy some nice _sushi_, and who better to talk to you about that cuisine we're all so foreign to than the Rain Guardian of the Vongola Decimo generation himself: Takeshi Yamamoto!" At the announcement of his name, he shakily stood up as the audience roared, laughed and, in terms of most of the females _swooned_. He walked up to the podium as Reborn smiled at him. Any doubts left his mind at that expression as he walked up.

"Maa maa, no need to get so excited over me," he said, causing the men to either groan or laugh, and the women to pout or swoon even more. He cleared his throat, and everyone quieted. "Sorry kid, I didn't come up here to explain the many wonders of sushi and other _extremely delicious _Japanese dishes I can make," he said, causing the audience to sweat-drop, "no; I came up here to say how happy I am that I can be a part of what Tsuna is being made.

"Those two or so years ago," he began, "I was a baseball addict," _"Baseball-idiot!"_ Gokudera exclaimed, "Maa maa, Gokudera; you'll get your turn soon," he said as the Mafias (and Vongola generations) laughed and Hayato had the decency to blush, "but yes...well, not really an _addict_ so to say, but...baseball was my life. So much so that when my hitting average went down I got extremely depressed. Seeing how Tsuna got so popular because of what he did to Mochida," Tsuna blushed and glared at Reborn, that same smirk shining like a star, "I asked him for advice. He told me to practice more, so I did. Unfortunately this resulted in me breaking my arm, and I attempted to commit suicide. Fortunately," he said as many people gasped, "Tsuna here came up the the roof and stopped me. Well, the fence broke and we both fell; but amazing Tsuna saved the day!" Everybody was looking at Tsuna with sheer disbelief, and Tsuna blushed redder.

"Ever since then, he and I...and everyone here in the Vongola, have been friends. We protected each other when times got tough—and trust me, there were plenty of those," he frowned, but then smiled as he turned back to the audience, "but we made it through, with each other. No matter how bad, we made it; and Tsuna always led us there and took all our pain away even when he hurt worse than us.

"Before I let Gokudera-san have his turn," Yamamoto said as Hayato blushed as red as Tsuna and the audience laughed hard, "I just want to tell Tsuna what I've always wanted to say since that day," he breathed out and smiled his most heartfelt smile to the Decimo, "thank you. Thank you so much. Well," he said as Gokudera shakily stood, "I do believe this is yours?"

Gokudera grumbled but took the microphone as they looked at eachother. "Stupid baseball-idiot," he grumbled, and Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera turned to glare at the audience. "Well, I'm not up here to tell you all a story of how Jyuudaime saved my ass. In fact, it's going to be short.

"Jyuudaime, you've taught me so much how to be your right-hand. Ever since you saved _me_ from my own stupidity, I've followed you. Then Mukuro came along, and we were put to the test. I was so useless to you," he sulked, "but I tried again against Xanxus. Again, I failed as your right-hand man, but–"

"No you didn't, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled from his seat, "you and everybody else's been there for me even when I gave up! There's no way you let me down!"

Gokudera was appaled by his boss' action, and Anime-style tears rained from his eyes. "Jyuudaime, I'm so happy!" Every person in the room face-palmed or sweated as Gokudera got control of himself. He cleared his throat, "Th-thank you, Jyuudaime. I mean...that's all I can say to you. I can't really explain it any further–"

"HEY, OCTOPUS-HEAD! ARE YOU EXTREMELY DONE ALREADY?"

"Wh-what did you say, lawn-head!" Hayato yelled back. Reborn _'ahem'_ed and the two composed themselves and Gokudera handed the mic to Ryohei.

"THIS IS EXTREMELY AWESOME!" Ryohei yelled into the speaker, and the speakers whined an _extremely_ shrill noise as every person in the room slammed their hands over their ears (no pun intended...). "E-eh...I mean," he said, lowering his volume as much as possible for his extremeness as they slowly gained back feeling in their pounding eardrums, "This is so extreme, being up here in front of every person like this! I haven't had this much people in front of me since...ever!" He stared dumbly as everyone nervously sweated more. "But that doesn't matter, to the extreme," he continued gruffly, "what does matter is that we're celebrating Tsuna's becoming the Boss of the Vongola Family. Like Octopus-head there, I don't have much to say. But," he trailed off, as he looked at Sawada, "I'm so happy to be here in front of you, Tsuna. Especially as a brother in all but blood.

"Just like those guys before me, I just want to say thanks. My boxing club was so extremely boring, and if it weren't for you that damn Mochida would've gotten beaten up by me instead. You extremely saved the boxing club from those dojo-stealing bastards, and saved my sister from a lot of things. That's all I've gotta say—oh, WAIT!" he yelled as Lambo scrambled up to the front of the stage—much to the ire of the audience, "Sawada! You still haven't extremely accepted my proposal to be in my boxing club!"

"N-no, Onii-san..." Tsuna said with a blank expression.

"Oh," he said. He then noticed Lambo pulling his leg—trying in more ways than one, from the audience's standpoint—and lifted him up and circled him in the air before setting him on the podium.

A very dizzy Lambo spoke into the microphone, "Lambo–Lambo-san is dizzy..." Everybody proceeded to laugh at his antics, despite being in Bovino. After he got over his dizziness, he looked at the audience. "Wow, there's a lot of people here! Haha! You are all Lambo-san's subordinates now! Bow to your new–" He didn't get to finish as a wine glass—thankfully plastic—hit him in the head (_"Gyapa!"_) and launched him past the curtains to the back of the stage. All the Vongola, even Chrome—except Hibari—facepalmed at the happenings, when suddenly a pink puff of smoke filled that area he fell in. A teenager stepped out from the curtains, a _very_ formal cow-print suit adorned for an unknown occasion.

"Eh, Vongola," TYL Lambo said, causing the audience to gasp—mostly females—as to where the _handsome guy_ came from, "oh," he said as he looked at the audience, "I remeber this day...i-it's been ten years since that day, huh?" He cleared his throat and stepped up to the mirophone. "Fellow Mafias," he started, like the Ninth, "we are gathered here today to–"

"We already got past that part, Idiot-Cow!" Gokudera yelled.

"Oh?" Lambo said, "well then, let's see," and he pulled out random slips of paper from his suit much to the enjoyment of gravity when involving everyone's faces to the floor, "ah, here it is...no, that's not it...eh, doesn't matter." He tore up the pieces of paper and stuck them in his pocket. "I'll just say what needs to be said before I have to go back. Tsuna-nii," he said to Tsuna, "you'll a good boss in the future, and everyone will like you. But there's families _not from here_," he emphasized, "that will try to ruin our reputation and Family in ways they see fit. That's why," he spoke to the audience, his voice now emotionally confident "every Family here needs to join together. We are all going to go through very rough times, even _tougher_ than what we've gone through before. By grouping together, as one alliance, we can take out these threats that see to it to destroy our peace.

"Mothers, fathers...women and men, and their children, are being taken from them...and from us...right from under us because we don't think that we should be together—that we're all _better_ alone, instead of joined together—and soon, many of those families will feel their decisions come up and bite them. Not just with bullets," he said, pausing to let the effect sink in, "but with words of false deeds. I don't know about you all, but I feel sick and tired of all this hatred and death around me. But I choose to be here, in the Mafia—beside my boss, till the end—because I believe that one day, we can finally meet hand in hand without the threat of a knife to our throats or a pistol to our heads. Tsuna-nii, everyone," he said to his comrades-in-arms, "don't ever lose sight of that light. Thank you all for listening to me." At that he walked back to the curtain, applause and whistles exploding in the room; and as he just disappeared behind the curtain the pink smoke surrounded him and brought back the younger Lambo, blinking in confusion as Tsuna picked him up and brought him in his lap.

Chrome decided to go next, awkwardly walking towards the center. It was the mens' turn to swoon as she walked up in a violet dress that complimented her hair and visible eye. She grabbed the microphone as she looked at her boss, who was smiling at her encouragingly. She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes to concentrate and clear her thoughts. "Hello everybody," she said as the men's noses steamed like a locomotive, "u-um...I don't really have much to say but what the others said, except that...thank you for taking me in, even though I was from Kokuyo, Bossu'. Th-that's all I really can say, sorry–"

"That's okay, Chrome-chan," Tsuna said, a bright smile on his face, "that's all I need to hear." Chrome smiled even brighter as she bowed to the audience, again roaring in applause and...wolf-whistles. Finally, although without much disire, Hibari stepped up professionally to the mic. He gave off the same intimidating feeling as Reborn, which shut them up.

"I personally don't do these kinds of things for herbivores like all of you," he growled, earning glares from the audience, "but I'll make an exception this time. Sawada," he looked at Tsuna, "for as long as I've known you before the baby came along you've been a coward, weak, let people walk over you. You always let people call you 'Dame-Tsuna', and tried to make people happy even when they made it their mission to stomp on you. Now, though...I don't see that way as much. You stand up for yourself and your friends, and you've grown in strength. You intrigue me, omnivore." He walked back to his seat as the hall was silent.

Now, after the introductions were done, Timoteo came back up to the microphone. "They sure are a lively bunch, aren't they," he said, causing the hall to try to hide their obvious enjoyment. "The time, I feel," he stated, and the place went deathly silent, "is now, to pass on the mantle of what I was so honored to have been a part in leading. For two-hundred years," he continued as the Ninth's Guardians brought out a glass full of a blackish-red liquid, "the First's legacy has been kept in the Vongola Famiglia as a sign of tradition, of what our Vongola protects around the world. The Sin, please." He said the last part silently as they carefully handed it to the Nono. Many tables noticably tensed, and the Vongola Ninth and Tenth Guardians did also. Tsuna stood up, and turned to his Guardians, "Keep your guard up, guys," he said as he took his cue, and he and Timoteo walked towards the center of the stage. His scepter was being handled by his Storm Guardian. As the two walked in front of each other, Tsuna quietly popped a pill in his mouth, waiting to swallow it unti something happened. Sure enough, about twenty people suddenly launched themselves from their tables to the front of the theater. All of them held guns, knives, or unique weapons of their own.

_"Everybody,"_ Tsuna yelled to his Guardians, _"protect me and the Sin!"_ Tsuna stood in front of the Ninth with a protective stance, as the other Vongola members on the stage surrounded him.

"Enough," a dark voice sounded. Every person stopped their fighting to look for the origin of the voice, to find a boy with a black jacket and eye-patch glaring at the entirety of the place. Some of the people started laughing, but most of the others—both ally and enemy—started backing up in fear.

"Y-you're that..." one of the people stuttered, "n-no way, why's _he_ here!"

"Take them outside," the Ninth said to the guards at the door. The people who attempted to attack the Vongola were dragged outside, most likely to be beaten for information. As the last enemy exited the door, Timteo put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Let's do this _correctly_, shall we?" Tsuna nodded, still in his HDW mode. The two went back up to the stage, the Sin still in the Ninth's hand. Joshua was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"N-Nono-sempai!" Josh said.

"I'm alright, son," the Ninth said, "a couple of bruises won't hurt little old me."

"S-son?" Tsuna and Reborn asked. Apparently Reborn was surprised to hear this as well, Tsuna thought.

"N-not really–" Josh started.

"He's the closest person I have to being one, though," he looked at Tsuna, "even more than you, Tsuna-chan." He coughed, a little blood getting through his lips as he covered his mouth. "We'll have to get this done quick, my friends." Everybody nodded, and the Vongola Guardians (both Ninth- and Tenth-generation) and Joshua, Kyoko, Haru, and Irie and Spanner (who had been there since the beginning) surrounded the two bosses. Every person stayed standing and walked up close to the stage to get a better look.

"Tsunayoshi Soratsutsumu Sawada," he said, surprising everyone present of his middle name, "Do you take this Sin of Vongola upon your shoulders, and carry the responsibilities of the Vongola and its allies in your arms?"

There was a pause. "No," Tsuna said. There was an outroar of disapproval, but Tsuna raised his hand, "There's something I have to do first. Reborn!"

Reborn nodded, and threw a small box towards Tsuna who caught it. He walked over to Kyoko, who was right beside Yamamoto, and knelt in front of her showing her a ring inside.

"Kyoko-chan," he gulped and the room suddenly knew what he was pulling, "ever since I first saw you I was in love." He turned to Reborn, who was now on Kyoko's shoulder. "I-I eternally thank you, Reborn, for shooting me with the Dying Will Bullet." He turned back to Kyoko, whose eyes were shaking and filling with tears, "I'm sorry for lying to you about the Varia, and the Mafia, and all those other times I lied to you when I shouldn't have. I lied to protect you. I sacrificed my life for you." He paused, his breathing becoming deep. "Kyoko-chan…will you marry me?"

Kyoko looked to be on the verge of breaking down, as tears uncontrollably flowed from her eyes and her mouth was shaking, trying to reply. At last, after a minute or two passed, Kyoko looked in his orange-filled eyes. "Yes," she hoarsely replied.

"Congratulations, Tsuna-sempai!" Josh exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for you, Tsuna-san!" Haru said.

Tsuna turned back to the Ninth, put his hand on the man's shoulder, and exclaimed, "I accept the Sins of the Vongola, and every person with me in my cause, and...as the Sky, I envelop all in my arms and guide them to the best possible future." He took the offered bottle from the man's hands, and the room exploded so violently in cheers that the Vongola was afraid the glass keeping the blood inside was going to shatter.

"Jyuudaime!" Tsuna looked at Gokudera, who was bent down and crying, "I pledge my allegiance to you, Vongola Decimo!" Suddenly, as though the families had forgotten through that celebration, they stopped themselves and turned to Tsuna. "I pledge my allegiance to you, Vongola Decimo," echoed throughout the room. The other Guardians, as well as Timeteo and his guardians, bowed down and chimed the phrase. Kyoko, tears wiped from her eyes, looked in Tsuna's: being full of excitement, happiness, and love, and whispered, "I pledge myself to you, Vongola Decimo." She gave him a long, slow, and emotion-filled kiss. Whistles and clapping echoed through out the room, and Reborn jumped up on Tsuna's head after the kiss ended.

Ryohei was screaming tears of joy as he ran up to Tsuna and gave him another bone-crushing hug. All he could say right now was, "Sawada…Sawada…" as he was too happy to even think about what he would say.

At last the Ninth gave a hearty smile to them. After that happened the Mafias, one by one, left; Bouche (the newly former Mist Guardian) changed the room back to its previous state; and the former Boss of the Vongola Famiglia nodded to Tsuna and mentioned to Reborn to come with him as he slowly went up the stairs to Tsuna's bedroom.

Later that night, Reborn walked down the stairs to the living room to where everyone else was. His hat was down, shadowing his eyes. "Timeteo's dead," Reborn shakily said, a tear actually coming out of his eye.

_'This is the first time I've ever seen Reborn cry before,'_ thought Tsuna, as well as the other Guardians (although they didn't think it in his words)—but his thought was left alone as Kyoko cried on his arm. The males and Bianchi all bent down their heads in respect for the deceased man; and Haru, Nana, and Kyoko cried (Haru on Gokudera's arm, Nana in Iemitsu's arms).

"I will honor him," Tsuna exclaimed, his voice shaking but full of that same emotion he put into everything, "I will honor him by restoring the Vongola to its former glory."

Another tear came out of Reborn's eye as he wiped it. "Just like a true Vongola Boss," he said, as he looked around to each of the Guardians, "I hope you all will do the same." They all nodded.

Josh finally broke the silence made by that statement, although he looked even sadder than Reborn, "Congratulations, Juudaime!" At that, he started to walk out of the house.

"Where are you going, Hyper Wire?" Gokudera asked.

"Got nothing here for me now," he siad with his expression downcast, "I came here because Timoteo-sempai came. I have no room in the next generation–"

"You have your friends!" Yamamoto shouted.

There was a pause. "I'm…your friends?" he asked slowly.

"Well, what else are we?" Haru said breaking her silence, tears still pouring down.

"Stay," Gokudera said as he hugged Haru with his arm tighter, "you've got nothing else for you out there...and I would be disrespecting the Jyuudaime if I let you go."

Josh looked up, "R-really?"

"YEAH! STAY WITH US TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled. Josh laughed, his eyes closed and head tilted as he smiled, "Okay, I'll stay." Everyone cheered and all was good for the night. For the second time, the guardians (and Josh, the girls, the Ninth's Guardians, etc.) stayed at Tsuna's house for the night.

**OH MY GOSH! That chapter was so hard to revise! You know how the old version of this chapter was so short and dull? IT WAS STUPID! Well here you go, I added sooo much more and filled in SO MANY HOLES IN THE DARNED PLOT!**

**I decided to do a comical-like IC, without the Shimon barging in. In fact, I think it was somewhat of a Roast, if you can think of it that way. Now (even though this is a major spoiler), they **_**will**_** be barging in, in the next IC the Vongola has. If you can guess how this happens, I'll make you a year's supply of cookies and cake for FREE! (Not really, but you get my drift...). In this IC, though, the earthquake does do the rings but they decide not to try to get the Sin until waay later.**

**For the Inheritance Ceremony, I had Tsuna be inexperienced but still have that vibe you get from a boss. For Reborn: I had him Roast the SHIT out of Tsuna—that's the only thing I could think of someone like Reborn of all people doing while making it good. I also, though, had him spread his message that he wanted peace; he's the greatest hitman in the world, and you don't get that title without going through some hardships. With Takeshi, I had him make good fun out of Gokudera while he told his story of how he and Tsuna met—which I think was pretty awesome due to his personality. For Gokudera and Ryohei, I made them impatient; but I also made them happier than anything else that they were still with Tsuna. The always-asked request for the boxing club was for kicks and giggles.**

**For this-age Lambo, I made him short and annoyingly Lambo-ific. For TYL-Lambo, however...that was one of my more emotional times. I had him not only expand on Reborn's speech about peace, but also touch the hearts of everybody in the only way a motivational speaker can talk in the Mafia: threat of death by unknown means. I cried during that speech, and had trouble writing Chrome because of it. But, I made her as good as I could do while keeping her canan personality in play. For Hibari, I had him acknowledge Tsuna as not only a good fighter, but a great person. The order of the Guardians is sort-of cliche, but nothing's ever perfect.**

**Again: like I said on the top, the Nono dies. In honor of the great man that gave Tsuna the ability to unlock his Intuition, I gave him the greatest ending a Vongola Ninth boss could ever hope for! I hope you think so, too.**

**I still kept the major parts I did before the revision: they did the IC (though I made it better instead of you just thinking of what would happen because I was too stupid to write it all down), the Sin was still almost taken, Tsuna still proposed to Kyoko and she said yes, and everybody still wants Josh to stay. Anything I missed...well, that's for you to review or PM me about and me to respond to either.**

**I really hope you liked this revision! It took me a couple days to do it, and a couple of parts almost made me cry, like I said—either because it was sad, or because I was thinking too hard. Enjoy Chapter 6 coming up!**


	6. The Wedding Part I

**Thanks for all the hits and visitors I've gotten now! Which...isn't saying much, really. I only have a few right now—barely ten or so—which is why I want you to review or PM me so I can make it better and in turn make it more popular!**

**About a fact last chapter: Tsuna's middle name. 'Soratsutsumu' itself means "wrapped sky", and I think is catchy without being catchy. I figured: a name that is unique...that is loved by my fans, but won't be used by them. And here we are! Tsunayoshi Soratsutsumu Sawada is his full name in this story. It is only an Original Name, not an OC (or in this case, OOC; though I think that's going to happen), so no disclaimer needed. IF you want to see it, it is earlier in the story.**

**Enjoy! Oh, by the way: for this chapter I won't do the "Previously on..."; simply because a whole new day and whole new attitudes don't mix well with previous ones.**

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled to Tsuna, Kyoko's hand in the latter's.

"What's up, Yamamoto?"

He looked at Tsuna with anticipation. "What're we gonna do, now that we're officially Guardians?"

"Huh…" Now that he thought about it, they had nothing to do for the moment—Vongola-wise.

"Well first," Kyoko interrupted, hugging Tsuna's arm, "we're going to get married!"

_CHAPTER SIX: THE WEDDING PART 1_

"That's the spirit, Kyoko!" Reborn exclaimed with some costume on: a blue elephant hat, boxing gloves, exercising shorts…it couldn't be…

"R-Reborn!"

"Pao~"

"MASTER PAO PAO! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Ryohei extremely shouted.

"I wanted to see how my student was doing. Pow!" Reborn replied, imitating Ryohei's punching as he said 'Pow'.

'R-Reborn…' Tsuna thought. _'He never changed...'_ he thought.

"Well, I'm off! Come on! Pow! Pow!" He jumped on Ryohei's head, who started to run super-crazy fast.

"S-silly brother…" Kyoko said, a sweat bead falling down her head.

"I wonder when the boss is getting married, kora!" a very familiar voice called. A green 5-year-old Arcobaleno was hovering above the ground (with the help of his bird, Falco).

"Colonello-kun!" Kyoko left Tsuna's arm and ran over to hug Colonello. The bird dodged by a talon, but Colonello was unlucky. Even though he had been in COMSUBIN, nothing could have prepared him for this; the strength of Kyoko's hug almost crushed his bones. "Tch–I'm–you're–I NEED AIR, KORA!" Kyoko let go of him, the Rain Arcobaleno now resembling a pancake. But anyway, he took out his anti-tank rifle and poked her with the end of it in several places around her body.

"Colonello! She's not like Onii-san; take that off her!" Tsuna yelled.

"Huh? Brother got it too?" Kyoko wondered.

"He was my student in the...in the Sumo tournament," Colonello replied awkwardly.

"Oh, you mean against the Varia?" Kyoko asked. There was a pause, "You told her?" Colonello whispered in Tsuna's ear.

"I'm not a Guardian! Don't touch me with that thing!" Kyoko yelled as she swatted away the huge gun with surprising strength. She took Tsuna's hand and started to run towards Tsuna's house but got tired and held her stomach.

"You okay, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna worriedly asked.

She panted. "Yeah…something I ate…"

"Are you coming in, Kyoko-chan?"

"Y-yeah, j-just let me catch my breath." Tsuna went into the house, looking back as he closed the door. She looked at her stomach, "I just don't know if I can tell him the truth...about that day we 'made out' after the Ceremony..."

She went into the house, Tsuna looking at her worriedly. Irie came to Kyoko and said Reborn made some milkshakes and that Kyoko was invited to have one. She took the cup and drained it.

"Mmm! Straw…berry," she felt dizzy and her head fell on the table.

"Okay, do it now," Reborn said to Irie, a vanilla milkshake in his hand. Irie took a spiky pink ball from his pocket and threw it at the ground where Kyoko now disappeared, her body replaced by none other than her TYL self. She looked exactly the same as before: all the same weapons, same looks; the only difference was she had a red T-shirt and yellow skirt on.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, practically shooting lasers out of his eyes, until they were extinguished by Reborn's glare.

"Hello again, Reborn," Sefira said, "I trust you found Morte?"

_'Oh my God, it seems so long ago when I made the alliance with him.'_ Tsuna thought. Reborn told her about what Tsuna did.

"That man is such a coward," She laughed.

"W-wait, wouldn't you already know?" Tsuna butted in.

"Of course I have known! And thanks to you, Morte's family kept the Family safe. But another enemy has risen…"

"Another?" Irie groaned.

"Yes, and the Dimensigapone is the only Family that can help us."

"W-wait!" Tsuna said, "Just who is this Dimensigapone family?"

"Shouldn't you know," she replied hotly, "You're the one who sent him."

"Who?" Tsuna grew flustered.

"In time you will know." There was a pause, then she chuckled reminiscingly as she looked down, "wow...it's been almost ten years since—" then a puff of pink smoke went up, and a sleeping Kyoko came back, a note crumpled in her limp hand. Reborn took it out of it, looked at it, then gave it to Tsuna while smiling like a devil out of hell. Tsuna read it warily:

_Dear Young Self,_

_In your time, you should receive a surprise from your wife. Don't try to force it out of her; it'll come out itself soon enough._

_From: Vongola Decimo_

_P.S: By the way...for some reason I get the feeling she won't like milkshakes now..._

There was a Dying Will Flame beside the signature. Reborn chuckled to himself and left the room.

"Well, I guess I gotta get going, Tsuna." Irie took his bag and left the house.

Kyoko woke up from her 5 minute slumber, still dizzy. "Oooh…brain freeze…" she groaned, holding her forehead in pain. Tsuna hugged her shoulder, kissing her on the forehead.

"T-Tsuna-kun," Kyoko muttered, enduring the brain freeze due to the 'help', "I don't think I can do the wedding–"

"Wh-why not?" Tsuna asked.

"Because…" she gulped, "because I'm...because I'm pregnant."

"Well, that's no reason to–wait, WHAT?" he looked at the letter. _A surprise…don't force it out of her; it'll come out itself_…it all fit!—making Tsuna feel stupid for not getting it.

"I-I'm sorry, Tsu-kun! I had no idea until today! I-I took the Test, a-and–"

"W-wow…" Tsuna muttered. "I'm gonna be a dad…"

"...What?" she blinked.

"Kyoko, we can do the wedding! Wait here," And Tsuna leapt up the stairs with never-before-seen speed, to where Reborn was sitting on his bed waiting patiently as though he knew he was going to come, "Reborn! I cant believe I'm asking this, but," he thought of what to say, "I need a proper Vongola wedding for a pregnant woman!"

Reborn "hm"ed, a smirk appearing on his chubby face. He took out his cell phone and, as he turned, dialed a number. "Ciaossu, Bianchi. Yes, bring the whole family. Bring the Arcobalenos. And a wheelchair. We've got some work to do!"

**Sorry it was so short, everybody. I couldn't really see how to expand it, other than a Lemony flashback that would throw off the whole chapter and give off the wrong feel to this part of the story.**

**Anywya: hope you liked it! Remember to R&PM!**


	7. The Wedding Part 2

**I'm still thinking of making a chapter of Nana in her olden days as the Spicy Cactus, showing how she supposedly got out of the Mafia; but not even I know when that will be.**

**The Arc after this will be the Grand Line Arc—or, if you don't like the name, then review or PM me for something different if you know where I'm going with this—and will probably be coming up around the 14th or 15th chapters.**

**I still recommend 'Utakata Hanabi' a song I looked up on Youtube (it's ending 14 of Naruto Shippuden; it's the one with Sakura watching the fireworks and walking on the beach), and it's the most beautiful song I have heard; it brought me to tears, and there are barely any songs that can bring me even close to tears). Listen to it later after reading the story!**

**I am doing Ryohei x Hana and Lambo x I-Pin whether you guys like it or not. Period.**

**Thanks, and enjoy the wedding! (At least, enjoy it if you can...)**

* * *

The Arcobalenos came and decorated Namimori in honor of the two people soon to be wed (yes, all of Namimori). It took nine and a half months to finish it; it almost took ten because Kyoko couldn't help, as she had grown a huge belly and had to take residence in the specialized wheelchair Verde had brought over.

For about a week—for it was a few days before the wedding—Nana Sawada had not been seen by anyone (no, not even the Arcobalenos). The now about-17-years-old-Tsuna grew worried if his mother would make it to the wedding in time.

"Of course, Tsuna-kun! Why wouldn't she come?" a sixteen-year-old-Kyoko said, giving a glare from under Tsuna as she was now handicapped to the wheelchair.

"I'm sorry Jyuudaime, but that's a really dumb thing to say. Of course she'll come to the wedding!" For the first time, lasers shot at Tsuna from Gokudera (now 17 years old).

"Well, Tsuna has a point." Yamamoto butted in and turned to Gokudera, "Remember that night when we heard them talking about the...what was it..."

"Spicy Cactus?" a familiar voice answered. They turned around to see the most surprising (and yet, the least surprising) sight: Lambo, now seven years old, was wearing not his full cow suit, but instead a black leather suit over a cow-print long-sleeve shirt. Instead of his afro, his hair was straight (although it still had a bit of 'puff' in it). Mainly it was the shorter mini-me of 15-year-old Lambo.

"L-Lambo! Where've you been all this time? And...did Giovanni..." Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Reborn made me go to this Mafia school for a few months. I guess you could say they straightened me out," Lambo replied, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, the Spicy Cactus! Thanks Lambo," Yamamoto said, ignoring the conversation between the two.

"Wait, Reborn-san said that Mrs. Sawada was the Spicy Cactus," Gokudera replied.

"D-don't tell me she might–" Tsuna muttered darkly.

"Go back to the Mafia? Nah, she said she quit and she isn't going back. A mother never goes back on her word," Yamamoto finished. And so they spent a few hours talking to Lambo.

* * *

_DAY OF THE WEDDING_ **(AN: Hope I get this somewhat right...)**

The day of the wedding arrived. It was to be held at Namimori Middle School, in the gym; which yet again Croquant had enlarged because the other Mafias were to attend (although only allied families would be at attendance).

Gokudera Hayato was Tsuna's Best Man, and Hana was Kyoko's Best Woman. They both took it as a great honor and happily accepted. For now, though, Haru went to check on Gokudera who was fumbling with his tie to make it perfect. She put her hand around his chest and tightened it for him. "Wow…Haru can't believe the wedding is today…." She took his hands and put them around her waist and she kissed him on the lips.

"H-Haru…uh, c-can I ask you something?" Gokudera stuttered.

"What is it, Goku-kun?"

"C-can…would…please marry me!" he virtually yelled to Haru, bowing down and not letting go of her hands. She froze, her eyes shining like stars on a clear night. Her reaction was about the same as Kyoko's, her eyes letting loose rivers of happy tears. She summed up her courage and looked at Gokudera, then looked away again, then back again. "Nn…" she groaned. 'Is she saying no?' Gokudera thought, his face losing color. Then she said something that made Gokudera almost nosebleed.

"Yeah, Go-kun!" she cried out. "In fact," she whispered while rubbing his chin with her fingers, "let's do it today." This was too much for Gokudera, and he fainted on the spot, bringing Haru down to the floor with her on top. Tsuna walked into the room, as though on cue, surprised to see the state Gokudera was in.

"Tsuna, let's get married today!" Haru exclaimed, noticing Tsuna.

"EHH?" Tsuna's eyes widened, very confused thoughts running through his mind.

"Not you, Tsuna-kun! Go-kun!"

"Haru and Gokudera are getting married?" Yamamoto burst in the room.

A sigh of relief came from Tsuna. "Uh…I don't think it could be today…Gokudera's my Best Man…"

"O-oh," she muttered dissapointed, "well, how about tomorrow?" Haru asked.

"I don't even think he's in the condition to be Best Man today. Look at him!" a familiar voice called from the door.

"F-Felice-kun!" Haru said.

"I'll do the honors." Reborn came in with a green bucket of water and emptied its contents on Hayato, who almost swallowed some.

"{_Cough! Cough!_} R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera yelled. Then he remembered what he was doing before he fainted. He looked at Haru, who looked back; both pairs of eyes were shining brighter than the Sun when they made eye contact.

"Not today, Smokin' Bomb. There's _already_ a wedding going on." Josh said.

"H-Hyper Wire! Where've you been? It's almost the–" He looked down at his tuxedo, which was soaking wet. "Reborn!"

"You might wanna change into something dry before the wedding, Hayato. It's twenty minutes before it starts." At that everyone left except for Tsuna, who decided to swallow a Dying Will Pill and dry his clothes.

"J-Juudaime…y-you don't need…I-I–"

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. Besides," Tsuna looked at the closet, "I don't think you'll find anymore in there. Onii-san took the last one."

"Th-thanks, Juudaime." Gokudera said after he dried the clothes. "But you might want to go see your bride before you walk in the gym, hm?"

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as he turned back to normal and he walked out of the room (they were at Tsuna's house at the moment; the room was Nana's). Gokudera looked at his Vongola Ring when Tsuna left, and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Juudaime, for letting me have a future with Haru," he muttered as though a prayer, "thank you for letting us all have a future." At that, he opened his teary eyes and walked out of the room.

Tsuna walked into the living room, where a familiar auburn-colored bunch of hair sat upon the head of the most _beautiful_ woman in the world, who was sitting on the couch facing away from him. She turned around, and Tsuna almost fainted like Gokudera when he saw her.

Her hair, which she had not bothered to cut in the past months (for your info), was stylishly braided down her back, a few strands coming down her face. Her auburn eyes were shining, and she had puffed up her cheeks with make-up. Her dress, white like it normally would be, was silk; the back went down to her ankles, while the front was up a bit because of her big belly. It was sleeveless, and she wore two white gloves that traveled up almost to her shoulders. She had two high-heeled shoes on, adorned with sapphire gems. Lastly, she wore her ring around her neck, the blue gem of the ring shimmering beautifully.

"K-Kyoko...-ch-chan," He _indeed_ was about to faint. Kyoko blushed a bright red.

"You like it?" she asked with a blush, "Your dad said this was your mother's wedding dress. I think it's cool."

Tsuna looked down. "Oh, come on, Tsu-kun," she said, "Your mom's definitely going to come, I already told you that!"

"I know. Just forget about it." He looked up at Kyoko, a wide smile on his face. He took her hand and opened the door with his other. She was about to walk out when she flinched in pain. She was immediately put in the wheelchair, pushed by Iemitsu Sawada, Tsuna's father.

"Congrats, Tsuna," he said as he pushed Kyoko out the door. "How do you feel?"

Tsuna looked down at Kyoko, "K-kinda scared, I guess."

"Yeah, me too," Kyoko muttered as they turned a corner.

"Ah, it's not unheard of to be scared, even if you _are_ the Vongola Decimo." his father said.

They procedded to the gym, with Haru behind them and Ryohei and Hana (not hand-in-hand, as they haven't really been 'acquainted' yet), and the rest of the Guardians (save Gokudera, who had business at the gym to attend to). Chrome and Josh were also walking together, but they were looking away from each other, blushing. Reborn was sitting comfortably on Bianchi's shoulder; Leon being transformed into a green rose-pin on Reborn's shirt, and Bianchi in a crimson silk dress that hugged her body.

At last, they all arrived at the gym of the school. On cue, the wedding song started to play on a piano by none other than Gokudera Hayato himself. A girl, who was recognized as I-Pin almost immediately, walked towards the front throwing flower petals out of a basket. Tsuna stepped away from Kyoko and Iemitsu, who started to go up—Kyoko had gotten out of her wheelchair. Clapping and cheering was heard as hundreds of people celebrated their arrival. Haru and Tsuna went up next, arm-in-arm. Next was Ryohei and Hana, Lambo and Basil ( both who just walked up there), Chrome and Josh, Reborn and Bianchi, and then the still blushing Joshua and Chrome. When Lambo walked up, he saw I-Pin up by Tsuna and the others, and he suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. His whole body shook, and it took Basil dragging him up there to snap out of it. For some reason, the only thing running through his mind had to do with I-Pin. He went to stand over by Tsuna's side, still slightly shocked.

After everyone was up there, they arranged themselves as they had rehearsed. Tsuna and Kyoko were by the minister, Gokudera and Hana were next, then Yamamoto and Haru, then Lambo and I-Pin. I-Pin noticed Lambo and blushed as he did. Josh and Chrome were next, then Basil and Ryohei after (there were no more girls, so it was decided Basil would be on Tsuna's side, and Ryohei on Kyoko's).

The talking quieted down and they proceeded to make their vows. They made their vows, saying how much they loved each other and revealing a few secrets that needed to be said there.

"I love you so much, Tsuna-kun; I'm so glad I'm marrying you," Kyoko finished, a slight amount of tears running down her face as she smiled at her almost-husband.

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked. Tsuna looked at Lambo, whom the two had given their rings as they had stepped past the gate from Tsuna's house. Lambo searched his pockets, and a horrified look came on his face. "I-they're gone!"

"Are you looking for these?" a woman's voice came from the other end of the building. A woman with dark brown-red hair, around the height of Tsuna's mother, was holding the rings in her left hand. She had a dress not unlike Bianchi's, also red; she had a bat attached to her right knee.

Panicking was heard around the gym as the exclaiming of 'Spicy Cactus' was heard.

"M-mom?" Tsuna yelled. The whole room suddenly froze in a deafening silence, not sure whether to be afraid of the woman who just invaded the wedding or be surprised that said woman was the Decimo's mother.

"_Wh-what_?" Iemitsu thought aloud. He looked at the woman. "N-Nana? You're the Spicy Cactus?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you anytime sooner, honey," she said as she walked up to the front, wary eyes watching her every move as she almost swaggered up to Lambo.

She gave Lambo the rings, "You dropped them after you turned past our gate. Luckily I was there in time or the rings would've been stolen." Lambo checked his pockets, which indeed had a hole in them. He blushed, terribly embarrassed.

"Oh well, as long as we have the rings," Kyoko sighed. She took Vongola Sky Ring and shakily put it on Tsuna's ring finger, suddenly feeling pain in her stomach area. Tsuna took Kyoko's ring and put it on her ring finger.

"Does anyone have any objections to the wedding?" the minister asked. Surprisingly, there were no objections from the other mafias, most of whom were crying tears of joy. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" he asked.

"I extremely do," Ryohei said gruffly, filling in his deceased mother and father's places. The minister nodded, understanding.

"Who gives this man to be married to this woman?"

"I do," said Nana and Iemitsu, smiling at their son and future daughter-in-law.

"Excellent. Repeat after me, then." He looked at Tsuna, who nodded and repeated the words to be said, "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, take Sasagawa Kyoko as my wife and promise to love her and cherish her, and to always stay at her side whether for better or worse...in riches or poverty...in sickness and in health. I promise to be faithful to you 'til my Will runs dry."

"I, Kyoko Sasagawa, take Sawada Tsunayoshi as my husband and promise to love him and cherish him, and to always stay at his side whether for better or worse...in riches or poverty...in sickness and in health. I promise to be faithful to you 'til my Will runs dry."

"I now find your promises to be held to you and your own. You shall seal your promises with a kiss, and become husband and wife." As the two smiled with tears on their faces and kissed, the minister smiled and yelled out, "I pronounce thee: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Kyoko! May you live your lives as the clam and pearl that shield us all and brighten our futures!"

The two smiled at each other, and proceeded to walk out of the gym as clapping and congratulations were heard. They exited said gym, a limo waiting by the gate of the Namimori school. All was well, and Tsuna and Kyoko Sawada decided to make that even better.

* * *

**That's the end of the Chapter! Hope you all liked it!**

**I hope you like how I revised the chapter here, with adding certain parts and such. I most likely didn't do it right, but hey...I'm not a minister, I'm not perfect! But I hope it cleared a few things up, adn will make the next chapters a bit more...interesting.**

**Remember to review or PM me, and always enjoy the next chapters that come ahead—at least, when they actually **_**do**_**...and sorry that I hadn't updaed so often, I hope you forgive me by reviewing or PM'ing me.**


	8. The Birth and New Thoughts

_Previously on __**Story of the Reborn Warrior**__:_

_"I, Kyoko Sasagawa, take Sawada Tsunayoshi as my husband and promise to love him and cherish him, and to always stay at his side whether for better or worse...in riches or poverty...in sickness and in health. I promise to be faithful to you 'til my Will runs dry."_

_"I now find your promises to be held to you and your own. You shall seal your promises with a kiss, and become husband and wife." As the two smiled with tears on their faces and kissed, the minister smiled and yelled out, "I pronounce thee: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Kyoko! May you live your lives as the clam and pearl that shield us all and brighten our futures!"_

_The two smiled at each other, and proceeded to walk out of the gym as clapping and congratulations were heard. They exited said gym, a limo waiting by the gate of the Namimori school. All was well, and Tsuna and Kyoko Sawada decided to make that even better._

* * *

"AHHH!" Kyoko suddenly screamed as she doubled over in pain. A wheelchair was provided for her.

"Kyoko!" Tsuna yelled, worried for his just-new wife.

"Ah—the baby—it's here–" she grunted, almost doubled over in agony. Tsuna felt her knee, liquid running down.

"Wha—oh _shit!_" He frantically turned around. "Reborn!"

"She's in labor, Dame-Tsuna." said the fedora baby.

"Well, obviously?" he snapped back with a 3-shaped mouth, getting a kick in the face.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna; you've been expecting this for almost a year."

"Okay then, an ambulance is," he searched for an ambulance, rubbing his aching face in the progress, "...there it is!" he pointed to a white van, a stretcher already zooming towards them. Kyoko, grunting in pain, was lifted onto it as it went back inside the van.

"Go on _up_ there, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna, sending him flying into the back where Kyoko was. He landed on the floor.

"I-ite…" He rubbed his head. The nurse looked at him warily. "I'm with her," he said, "she's my wife." She nodded and signaled the ambulance to drive.

"Ahh," Kyoko groaned, "it hurts so much..." She gripped onto Tsuna's hand, her ring glimmering with the blinking lights.

"Hang in there, Kyoko," Tsuna muttered.

"Hey, dumbass," the nurse yelled to the front, "can't you drive any faster?"

"Eh~?" said a familiar voice.

"D-Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna gasped.

"You know my saying, I only treat women~" said the man, looking back while keeping his foot on the pedal. His cheeks were rosy and his expression was slacked. He was drunk. "Since your Kyoko here's pregnant–"

"Hell no!" Tsuna yelled, "You are not pulling our baby out of my wife!"

Kyoko screamed, gasping for breath. She glared towards the front. "If you don't hurry to the damn hospital, I will _make sure_ you never treat women again!"

Shamal gulped and turned around, "You better hang on then." He pressed on the pedal as hard as he could.

_'Way to sober him up,'_ Tsuna thought. Kyoko screamed again as the ambulance stopped. Kyoko and Tsuna got out; it was sort of hard though, as Kyoko wouldn't let go of Tsuna's hand as he was trying to get out.

As she was rushed to the Emergency Room, Tsuna was struggling to keep up with the light-speeding stretcher. Kyoko just _wouldn't_ let go, and it was tearing his arm apart. But, unfortunately and fortunately, the cart stopped. The nurse told Tsuna to stay behind. As soon as the cart went into the room, however, there was a scream of, "_I WANT MY HUSBAND!_", and the nurse practically shoved him inside.

Tsuna went to Kyoko and grabbed her hand again. She gripped his hand tighter than a dying man desparate to stay alive.

"Tsuna…it-it hurts…I can't stand it…!" She started to cry as the pain became too much.

"Just breathe, Kyoko-chan," said a voice at the door. Tsuna turned around. "Trust me, it makes it a whole lot better."

"Dad!" Tsuna smiled. Another face was at the door. "Mom!"

"Aww, I remember when you had a baby, Nana," Iemitsu reminisced.

"Yeah," Nana muttered, "and it was both the best and worst moment in my life."

Kyoko screamed and flailed around, trying to breathe.

"That's why," Nana said flatly. Iemitsu smiled nervously.

"You need to calm down, Kyoko-chan," the doctor said. It was Dr. Shamal.

"No!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn went between him and Shamal.

"Look, Tsuna, you need for him to do it," Reborn said. "He's the most professional doctor in this building, and by the time we find another doctor to do it the baby will be way overdue."

"He's drunk!" Tsuna countered.

"Tsuna," Kyoko groaned.

Tsuna thought for a second, Kyoko holding her breath for his answer. He finally put his head down in defeat. "Fine," he growled, "I'll let you do it. But if you even _think_–"

"I won't, you have my word," Shamal swore.

_"Which isn't very good…"_ Tsuna muttered. He looked at Shamal, then at Kyoko."...do it, then," Tsuna demanded.

"I can't; she has to be fully dilated—oh, here we go, she's ready."

He coughed, putting on gloves. "Mrs. Sawada, I'll have to ask you to push as hard as you can, and keep pushing." He looked to Tsuna, a sober look on his face. "Decimo, have her grip your hand as tightly as possible."

_'She'll crush it…'_ Tsuna complained in his head.

"Kyoko," Tsuna said, "grab on the railing with your other hand and hold on to my hand with this one." She did.

"Ready?" Shamal asked. They nodded. "Alright, now push!"

Kyoko screamed, pure agony and determination on her face. Her eyes were closed in concentration. Shamal yelled "push!" again, and she screamed louder. She opened her eyes for a second, but it was just long enough for Tsuna to see a blue glint shine in them.

_'Was that…no, that couldn't be…'_ he thought.

"I see the head!" Shamal yelled excitedly, though Tsuna saw that he was also about to puke. "Alright, push again."

"Ahhh!" she growled.

"Push!" Shamal repeated.

"Arghhh!" she screamed.

"PUSH!" he yelled.

"AARRGHHH!" she roared; you could've sworn that Xanxus' Sky Liger was in the vicinity.

"It's almost there," Shamal said, "one more!" She pushed, a final scream piercing the almost-deaf ears of the people in the room.

"Sister—gah!" Ryohei ran in the room as he tripped, the baby just being..._removed_ from Kyoko. Shamal cut the umbilical cord, had it cough, and sighed. The baby cried, the first sign of life.

"God, that's strenuous," Shamal said, sweating. He went towards Kyoko. "Here's your kid. It's a girl. And, uh…good luck."

Kyoko was panting. Smiling, but panting. Tsuna was attempting to un-numb his hand that Kyoko had let go.

"Kami, he's so cute," Kyoko said. Tsuna agreed.

"What should we name her?" Kyoko quietly.

"Uh…" Tsuna spaced out. _'All this time and I forgot to pick out a name…'_

"Oh, I know!" she said, "I saw this movie from America called Aragon, and I know the perfect name: Sefira!"

_'Where've I heard that name before…? Wait…NO!'_

"No no, how about–"

"Too bad, she likes her name now." Kyoko stuck out her tongue at him. The baby stopped crying.

Reborn and Tsuna tensed. That name was from the TYL Kyoko. But something...wasn't exactly right.

"I'm you're mama, Kyoko~" Kyoko said in a baby-ish voice. "And this," she had Sefira look at Tsuna. "is your daddy, Tsuna."

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"Shut up, lawn head; there's a baby in here!" Gokudera yelled.

"What was that, Octopus-head?"

'You're just making it worse,' Tsuna deadspanned.

"Maa maa," Yamamoto said, "let's all calm down and meet the mama and papa now."

"We're grandparents!" Nana gasped.

"I feel so old," Iemitsu groaned. Everyone laughed.

"Lambo and I-Pin want to see the baby!" Lambo yelled, he and I-Pin running hand-in-hand to the hospital bed.

"Okay, okay," Kyoko said, "I'll introduce you all to our new baby, Sefira."

* * *

**How was the chapter? I didn't really change much around.**

**The baby's name is Sefira! I do choose that name, and will not change it. Anyways, though...that name raises suspicion, hmm? In your review, I want you to say whether you think that the Sefira from TYL is Kyoko or Sefira herself? {Just because she said she was from 10 years later doesn't mean she was!}**

**Anyways, REVIEW OR I WILL EXTREMELY BITE YOU TO DEATH, KORA!**

**Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. A Couple Fights

_Previously on __**Story of the Reborn Warrior**__:_

_"Maa maa, let's all calm down and meet the papa and mama now," Yamamoto said._

_"We're grandparents!" Nana gasped._

_"I feel so old," Iemitsu groaned. Everyone laughed._

_"Lambo and I-Pin want to see the baby!" Lambo yelled, he and I-Pin running hand-in-hand to the hospital bed._

_"Okay, okay," Kyoko said, "I'll introduce you to our new baby, Sefira."_

* * *

A few months passed since that day. Sefira was fed and clothed, practically pampered by Tsuna. Reborn's "friends"-AKA the Arcobaleno-always came by to visit for various reasons. For some reason that little bundle of fun liked holding onto Skull's finger; Reborn always commented on how far he thought she'd throw him. "I bet she'd throw him past that mountain," Reborn whispered to Colonello, just loud enough for Skull to hear. Unfortunately for him, Lal Mirch heard him as well-she 'coincidentally' came by whenever Colonello did-which earned Reborn a few bruises and a red slap rivaling her scar.

As for the Vongola Guardians...well, it wasn't exactly_ different_ per se, but it definitely held a different air in the house due to the choice of the name Kyoko gave her daughter. Irie (and sometimes Spanner as well) came by the house regularly under the guise of helping Tsuna manage the finances of the Mafia group, when they were actually trying to find different reasons for the future's happenings. One of the biggest questions was the identity of Sefira. Shoichi's opinion about her, was that she was Kyoko under her daughter's name as an alias. Spanner was along the same lines, though he presumed that she was instead a robot disguised as Kyoko. Tsuna, quite angrily, stated that his daughter might be the woman.

"But Tsuna," Irie explained again, "I told you, you can't use the Ten-Year Bazooka to get a different person! Kyoko is Kyoko, not...well, you know what I mean! Plus, if-by _all_ means _if_ she were your daughter-well it's just impossible I tell you, and I _know_ you're not stupid enough that I have to explain to you _why_ that is!"

Tsuna groaned in frustration, "I _know!_ But it's just..."

Spanner looked sadly at Tsuna, "Because your wife might be an assassin."

_"My wife is not an assassin!_" Tsuna gritted through his teeth, slamming his head down on the table. "_Ow,_"

"Look, Tsuna," Irie said sadly, "it has to be Kyoko; there's no way around that."

So this debate continued on for months. The air of the house was heavy; though to Kyoko, in Tsuna's opinion, it seemed it was light as air. Iemitsu regularly came by now, also under the same 'false' reason that Irie and Spanner had; so the dinner table was constantly full. Ryohei, when not exercising, was with his brother-in-law and sister as he was not in school anymore. Although, he wasn't much help with taking care of his niece's...duties.

Joshua came by often, mostly when they were walking to school. As open as he was to Gokudera, he was constantly shy around everyone else-especially Kyoko, when she smiled at him every time he came by. Reborn had taken to the habit of kicking Josh's head like he did to Tsuna, when he wasn't paying attention.

One Sunday, as they were walking around town, Gokudera frowned.

"You know, Jyuudaime," he said, "we haven't seen any of my cousin's abilities yet,"

"Ah, you're right," Tsuna said, causing Josh to blush, "I don't think you really _did_ say what you did in the Mafia."

"I-I was," Josh gulped, "well, I'm a string manipulator." This caused everyone's eyes to widen.

"Oh, like Bel?" Yamamoto asked casually. A shadow passed over Josh's eye when he said that, and suddenly a cut appeared across Takeshi's shirt.

"No, not like...him." he said darkly. He continued to walk, as Reborn landed like a ton of bricks on the side of his face with the usual "Ciaossu".

"R-Reborn-sempai..." he groaned.

"I've decided we're going to the forest today," Reborn blurted. _'There he goes again, deciding everything we do,'_ Tsuna thought with a grimace.

"I don't decide everything we do, Dame-Tsuna. You should know that by now."

"LIAR! A-and _stop reading my mind!_" Tsuna yelled. A smirk passed Reborn's face as he hopped onto Tsuna's shoulder. Josh got up, brushing himself off.

"So what are we doing in the forest, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, totally unaware of the tension in the air.

"Simple," the 'baby' replied, a familiar glow in his black hole-eyes, "We're going to do the Vongola Initiation Test!"

"_No!_" Tsuna yelled.

"I thought I was already part of the Vongola, Reborn-sempai?" Josh asked, ignoring Tsuna's interruption.

"You are; but," he said, looking at Tsuna who was currently killing Reborn in 99 different ways with his glare, "you are going to be a part of _Dame-Tsuna's_ Vongola."

"Um," Yamamoto said awkwardly, causing the baby to look at him, "I think we _may_ have a problem with that."

"What do you mean?"

"We already have 7 Guardians," Gokudera answered for him, "I doubt there's another Flame that Josh could fit in." Another shadow passed over Josh's eyes, though only Reborn noticed.

"I said _Vongola_, not Vongola _Guardians_," he spat out, and the two nodded. "Now, as I was saying," he said as he looked back at Joshua, "you are going to participate in a small...survey if you will, just to see if you fit the requirements to be in the higher rankings of the Vongola Famiglia."

"And this _survey_," Josh paused, giving the word effect, "involves fighting, correct?" Reborn nodded. Josh sighed wearily, but nodded and agreed to the test.

"I will take Felice to the forest to get more familiar with its layout. You Tsuna, as the boss who will be his superior, will _not_ be coming into the forest until it is the designated time. I'll give until," he looked at his watch as he hopped on Josh's shoulder, "_four O'clock_. That gives both of you about five-and-a-half hours to prepare. Ciao." he said while hopping on Josh's shoulder, and the boy waved good-bye to Tsuna.

_'There's something troubling about him,'_ Reborn thought as he looked at Josh's troubled face, _'I'm going to find out what it is, no matter what.'_

* * *

_3:50 PM, outskirts of the Namimori Forest_

"Jyuudaime," Gokudera asked, concerned for his boss, "you ready?"

Tsuna nodded, "I guess...I _have_ to be whenever Reborn forces me into these things,"

Yamamoto slumped his arm over Tsuna's, "It'll be alright, Tsuna. You always make it out of these things; what's to say you won't do it now?" He laughed, ignoring Tsuna's downcast expression and Gokudera's angry nagging that became routine since Day 1.

Reborn showed up a minute before the hour, and told Tsuna to go to the middle of the forest as he hopped on his shoulder. He nodded and, after activating his Hyper Dying-Will Mode, flew off alongside Yamamoto with his irregular swords and Gokudera with his 'Systema: C.A.I.' As he flew, his mind went back to a...conversation he had before he came to the forest.

_He arrived back at the Sasagawa household, a lot on his mind about the upcoming battle. "I'm home Mom, Kyoko," he called._

_"Welcome back, Tsu-kun," his mom called back. Iemitsu also yelled a welcome greeting, as he was on another one of his "breaks". He looked in the living room, to see Kyoko feeding Sefira some baby food. However, while doing this she was looking at her husband with a worried look on her face._

_"Tsuna," she greeted. Tsuna mentally sighed; he always loved it when she called him "Tsuna-kun" or "Tsu-kun" with that cute voice of hers._ 'Oh well,'_ he thought. He'd leave that up to a later time._

_Kyoko," he replied, a small smile on his face. She too, thought back to the times when he used to call her "Kyoko-chan", but left that till later._

_"Are you going out again?" She asked. He nodded. "Reborn," he replied._

_Her eyebrow went up. "Reborn-chan? What does he want?" He told her the story of what he was going to go to the forest for. She looked down at Sefira, giving him a nod of confirmation._

_"Tsuna," she asked, "a-are you...are you _bored_ with me?"_

_Tsuna's eyes widened comically. "Wh-what? _Bored?_ How can I be _bored_ with you? Y-you're like...well, let's just say our daughter didn't get her 'crawling around the house constantly' from _my_ genes,"_

_"You know what I mean, Tsuna-kun," she giggled, albeit a little sadly. Tsuna's eyes narrowed._

_"No, Kyoko-chan," he said with a reassuring smile on his mouth, "you, and Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto and everyone else are all I need. Why?"_

_"Ts-Tsuna," she shook, "I-I worry...y-you've become s-so _distant_ from me,"_

_"I have?" he asked genuinely. She nodded, unshed tears in her eyes as she set down Sefira's food and grabbed a napkin._

_"Kyoko," he said, lifting up her chin so that she looked at him, "Th-there's just been a lot of things on my mind...Mafia-related things."_

_"Anything I can-"_

"No!_ I-I mean," he flinched at her scared expression, "no, y-you can't help with any of that. I-it's just...there's a lot about my job that I can't tell you about, even if you_ are_ the Mrs. Vongola Tenth. I-th-" he sighed in frustration, his arms tensing in his turmoil, "I just can't-"_

_"Tell me what's going on so I can help any way I can," Kyoko said quickly._

_"You can't-"_

_"Please!" she pleaded. "Tsuna, whatever you're holding from me is making you more and more distant from me! You always come to bed late at night...you flinch whenever I hold you," she started to cry at this point, her tears staining Sefira's shirt, "even your_ friends_ are distant from me! Just please, tell me!" She quickly set down Sefira on the couch and went to grab Tsuna's shirt. Her face was red with tears, and her eyes were filled with anger._

_"K-Kyoko-"_

_"Is it me?" she screeched, "Is it something I did? Did I go_ fuck_ something_ up_ for you?"_

_"N-no-"_

"Then tell me!"_ she yelled, her pitch reaching new heights enough to make Sefira start crying, "Why are you so distant!? Why can't you even look at me without feeling uncomfortable!? Please," her volume calmed down, although the baby was stil crying as loud as ever, "just tell me...I swear I won't tell anybody...i-it'll be our little_ secret!_" she attempted a seductive tone to lighten the mood, but it ended up making her sound angrier than she already was due to her hoarse voice._

_Tsuna sighed. "K-Kyoko..." he sighed in frustration again, trying to find out how to tell her, "i-it's not you, b-but it is you...I c-can't say anymore than th-that," he too had tears in his eyes, although they were unshed, "D-damnit..."_

_"Tsuna-"_

_"I'm sorry if I'm so distant from you," he said quickly, reaching for Sefira as he tried to calm her down, "I'll try harder to be with you, I swear. J-just...there's so much going on right now and I can't find the time-I-I mean-"_

_"Tsuna-kun," she said, the '-kun' suffix sounding a little strained, "I-I understand. I-I just miss you. I want the old Tsu-kun back, just like he used to be...I want to be protected by you like when we were in the future, and you had that smile," a sad smile went on her face as she reached for Sefira, as Tsuna's methods weren't doing much good, "I just want him back."_

_Tsuna frowned, though he gave her a smile after. "Kyoko-chan," he sighed, "I'll try-"_

_"Good," a voice said from the entryway. He looked around to see his mother and father looking at him, his mom frowning. His father had a hand on her shoulder, but he looked at him with a look that said, "I understand what you're going through, son." Tsuna tried to manage a smile, but it ended up failing._

_"I-I have to go get ready for Reborn," he said, and he went up to his bedroom._

_Kyoko had a determined look on her face as he went up the stairs, _'I swear, Tsuna-kun,'_ she thought, unbeknownst to Tsuna,_ 'whatever it is you're holding from me I'll find out. And,'_ she looked at Iemitsu as Sefira started to calm down,_ 'I'll make it so you never have to worry about me again. I swear it.'

Tsuna grimaced, which didn't go unknown from his three friends. Gokudera and Yamamoto thought he was worried about the battle, though Reborn had a knowing look on his face. It was the same face Bianchi said he had, when he was having troubles with their relationship. He would look into it later, but for now he would pay attention to the battle as he saw their destination come up.

"Tsuna-sama!" Josh greeted, a small smile on his face as he hugged Tsuna. Tsuna tensed, remembering Bel's strategy against Gokudera when they faced the Varia. He put his hands to his back, feeling nothing. He smiled, and hugged him back.

He looked around. Everything was as it normally was in a forest, although it was eerily quiet. Just the sound of the wind in his ears. He turned back to Joshua, who was standing silently.

"Reborn-sempai, when do we start?" Joshua asked. Tsuna frowned, _'He seems a little too enthusiastic about this,'_ he thought.

Reborn smiled, "Any time you like. You can use anything at your disposal in the forest, and you can go anywhere in the forest as long as you don't venture outside of it."

The two nodded and looked at each other. They stared, a battle of mental wills taking place. The breeze picked up, as though it were sensing a huge battle taking place.

Tsuna made the first move, disappearing and appearing behind Josh's back as he readied a chop to the back of the neck. BAM.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock as the attack hit thin air. Literally, as his pinkie finger definitely felt a barrier. Tsuna hopped back, Josh not even bothering to turn his body around.

"That's not going to work, Tsuna-sama," Joshua said as he slightly turned his head so that his visible eye looked back at Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened, _'His voice, it sounds...bored?'_ he thought. Reborn's thoughts were around the same lines.

Tsuna tried again, this time using a roundhouse kick. It also didn't work, the attack not even getting close to Josh. He yawned, which made Tsuna angry as he started a series of combos against the shield. Each attack was absorbed into the shield and Tsuna grew even angrier and punched it as hard as he could. Or, he would have...if it weren't for the fact there was a band of string around his wrist.

"You're getting too _angry,_ Boss," Josh said, wagging his finger and finally turning around. He had a frown on his face. "It's supposed to be fun going against you, but if you're gonna take that way then," Tsuna suddenly went unconscious, "I'll have to oblige. I win."

Reborn was awed. _'So this,'_ he thought, _'this is the Vongola Nono's hidden prodigy. He took out Dame-Tsuna so easily '_ His train of thought was broken as Tsuna woke up, rubbing his arms and back.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked.

"I simply targeted a pressure point and pricked it," he said, "First thing you learn when you're introduced to the Mafia."

"But you didn't hit me! I saw your hands, they didn't even _move!_"

"Remember what I told you? That...fake," Josh said with disgust, the shadow seen through his eyes, "_Bel_; I'm not like him.

"Unlike _him_, I have free manipulation of my strings. With a single twitch," he said, moving his fingers slightly upward, "I can make my strings move anywhere under my will. See?" He had Tsuna look down, and his eyes widened as he saw his wasn't touching the ground. "Truth be told," he said, as Tsuna looked up, "though I doubt you'll get this...it's actually _harder_ doing this than blocking your attacks. You'll get it sooner or later." He gently set down Tsuna as Reborn came over.

"What's behind your eye-patch?" Reborn asked suddenly. Josh tensed.

"That's...an S-class secret between me and the Ninth," he said darkly. Reborn's eyes widened, but he understood. "Now if you'll excuse me, Reborn-sempai," he supported Tsuna on his shoulder, "I'm going to take Tsuna home. Ciya." And by unknown forces he flew off into the distance. Reborn checked his clock, causing his eyes to widen even more.

_'4:07? Hmm,'_ he thought, rubbing his chin,_ 'he's powerful. I'll need to keep my eye on him.'_

**So, how was the chapter? I know some of you are getting tired of all the TsuKyo pairings, so I decided to change it up a little. In the long run-meaning much farther through the story-the lovers pairings will change.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long; Writers' Block's a bitch, anyone can attest to that. Unfortunately, it just had to happen for me.**  
**But now, it shoudn't be that way-at least for a bit. Here's the newest chapter!**

**So here's another quiz! If anyone can guess what the weakness of Joshua's ability is by the next time I upload a chapter, I'll tell that person (or those people) what's going to happen in the long run having to do with their relationship.**

**Also, if you're wondering: Ciya (pronounced "Sciya") is Josh's leaving word, like what Reborn says when he says "Ciaossu". He says it somewhat quickly and has a small Japanese accent, resulting in the pronunciation mishap. It stuck with him, and that's his phrase (or one of his phrases).**

**See you next chapter!**


	10. A Call and A Calling

**Hey, all! Before I do my chapter, I am going to say that I am continuing the question of whoever knows Joshua's weakness. Also: I have a poll up right now, so please answer the poll!**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

_Previously on __**Story of the Reborn Warrior:**_

_"Unlike him, I have free manipulation of my strings. With a single twitch," he said, moving his fingers slightly upward, "I can make my strings move anywhere under my will. See?" He had Tsuna look down, and his eyes widened as he saw his wasn't touching the ground. "Truth be told," he said, as Tsuna looked up, "though I doubt you'll get this...it's actually_ harder _doing this than blocking your attacks. You'll get it sooner or later." He gently set down Tsuna as Reborn came over._

_"What's behind your eyepatch?" Reborn asked suddenly. Josh tensed._

_"That's...an S-class secret between me and the Ninth," he said darkly. Reborn's eyes widened, but he understood. "Now if you'll excuse me, Reborn-sempai," he supported Tsuna on his shoulder, "I'm going to take Tsuna home. Ciya." And by unknown forces he flew off into the distance. Reborn checked his clock, causing his eyes to widen even more._

'4:07? Hmm,' _he thought, rubbing his chin,_ 'he's powerful. I'll need to keep my eye on him.'

As the two flew off, Tsuna–still blurry-eyed from the fight–thought about the battle he had just badly lost in. He tried punching him...that didn't work. Kicks wouldn't kick either! Any attack he did, no matter how fast he did them, would end up running into that invisible layer! Did he have some kind of shield like Lambo's _Cambio Forma_, but not visible? Then he thought of what he said:

_"With a single twitch, I can make my strings move anywhere under my will."_

_So,_ he thought as he looked at Joshua who was currently carrying him home, _it's his string._ He felt like he understood: he moves his fingers, and the string weaves together in some formation he can't see that blocks his attacks. _But he hadn't seen him move his fingers! Wait...no, he did-but it was a very small twitch. So...I have to immobilise his fingers! But wait..._any further thought hurt his already pounding head as the two arrived to the Sawada home.

Josh lay Tsuna on his bed as he looked around the room of his boss. He almost facepalmed himself as he looked at the room. _Traps...traps everywhere..._

And so he swore to_ never_ step in that room ever again as long as he lived...

Meanwhile with Reborn, he was on his phone-on a _very private_ number.

"Squalo. Yeah. Look, come over to Namiori–over to the high school, like old times' sake. I've got something I want to discuss with you guys. Bring over...Belphegor as well." There was a pause on the line as Squalo thought over what the damned Arcobaleno was saying. Reborn could almost _hear_ an evil-looking teethed grin on the other side as Squalo agreed to have the Varia meet at the school–as long as fitting beverages tasteful to the Varia were served there. Reborn grunted in displeasure, but eventually agreed with no further argument and hung up.

* * *

"Where is that sushi shop again," Kyoko mumbled to herself. She'd been looking all over for it since she left her house **(AN: meaning Tsuna's house. I hate getting confused, so I'm just going to say that she's living at Tsuna's house and she moved out from her brother and parents' house if it's **_**not**_** that obvious)** after Tsuna went to get ready for his fight against Josh. She was going to find out what the _hell_ her stubborn husband was keeping from her–and probably enjoy some sushi as well. She soon found it and stepped inside the building to the long-missed smell of fish, rice, Wasabi paste, and other ingredients for the well-made food. She made her way over to the table, a small nostalgic drip of drool sliding down her chin as she sat down at the bar. **(AN: I'm doing Yamamoto's shop from memory, so correct me if I'm wrong)**

"Hello?" a voice said as the origin popped his head around the corner of the counter, "Ah, Kyoko-san!"

"Hi, Yamamoto-san," Kyoko said brightly. "Anything on the menu today?" And so he started listing off many dishes he could make-she interrupted him by saying she'd have the Fatty Tuna. Yamamoto tensed, _'I thought she didn't like eating fatty tuna after she got married to Tsuna...'_

As he got the ingredients from the counter, Kyoko spoke up, "Yamamoto-san, do...do you know why Tsuna-kun's avoiding me?" At this, Takeshi tensed and the tuna he was holding slipped from his hand to the floor. He cringed, and decided to wash it like it never happened, "What do you mean, Kyoko-san?"

"I mean that all of you are acting all strange around me," she said, "You're all holding some secret from me—"

"There's no secret being held!" he said as he smiled at her while he got the rice, wasabi, and fatty tuna belly set on the counter.

"Yamamoto, I know a fake smile from a real one...you don't have to do that to me,"

"Kyoko," he said as he paused in his cooking to look sheepish.

"Why," she said sadly, although her tears were already spent, "why does everyone lie to me?"

"Kyoko," he repeated, a frown on his face towards that accusation but again looked guilty.

"First my _own husband_, now you...who's next: Haru-chan or Hayato-san?"

"Kyoko," he said again, now tired of her saying that.

"Why," she siad as she laid her head down on her arms, "why can't I just be told the truth instead of being in the dark? Why can't you tell me?" Takeshi frowned, and laid a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. She tensed, and he frowned deeper.

"Kyoko," he said, "I'm...we're not trying to lie to you. It's just—"

"It's just what?" she raised her head up, anger again on her face.

He sighed, "It's just...we're trying to protect you—"

"Against _what?_" she said, "From _myself?_" she said. Yamamoto flinched.

"Y-no! It's not that!"

"Tell me, then,"

"It's nothing—"

"Bullshit."

"Kyoko—"

"Shut up," she said, glaring at him with malice in her voice, "You think-you think you _all_ can just-just keep hiding everything from me? Kami, even _Haru_ is secretive around me now. Ever since I got married to Tsunayoshi," she said the name with empty emotions, "he and all of you have been avoiding me like the plague,"

"I can explain—"

"Oh _can_ you, genius?" she said with sarcasm.

"It's just—"

"Yes?" she said with empty, but glittering eyes. Eyes which unnerved him. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"See," she said with restrained hysteria, "you _can't!_ You and everyone just _can't!_" she got up from her chair after breathing out a shaky breath, "I'm leaving."

"Oi!" Yamamoto yelled from the counter making his way over to her.

"What?" she said as she turned around, "What are you gonna do, baseball-idiot?""

He looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please don't leave here like this. If Tsuna goes home with you like this, it'll wreck both your lives. I-I don't want that to happen."

"Again, what will you do?"

"Anything," he raised his pitch, "I'll do anything to keep Tsuna happy. He-he saved my life, and if I let you go like this—"

"Then teach me."

"...What?"

She looked up at him with eyes full of conviction, "Teach me the Shiguresouenryu style," she stated.

"_What?!_ I-I can't—"

"Then I'm outta here—"

"Wait!" he yelled. She stopped at the door as he grabbed her arm. He breathed out a gust he'd been holding, "It's not that I won't, it's that I _can't_. You have to have the willpower, and—"

"I have the will," she said with emotion.

"—and concentration—"

"Anything to help myself," she said. He raised a questioning eyebrow. She decided to explain, "If you're not going to help me to know something that's hurting me not knowing, then at least help me protect myself against people that _will_ hurt me."

Yamamoto sweated and sighed. _'Either I let her go, and her and Tsuna's relationship hits three strikes, or I become the cause of the lady that came all that time ago and everything happens all over again...'_

Kyoko eyed his face, _'He's clearly thinking about it,'_ she thought, _'but I'm not letting up!'_

Yamamoto's face scrunched up in defeat, "Fine," he said. Her eyes glittered with happiness, but she bowed and thanked him. She and he decided on three days a week max to teach her, and that neither of them tells anyone about the meetings. She thanked and bowed again, and went back to a surprisingly finished Fatty Tuna sushi roll. She popped it in her mouth, "At least sushi doesn't lie to you," she said, and walked out of the shop leaving behind a slumped-over Takeshi.

_'She really has changed,'_ he thought as he looked over at the counter, all nice and clean, _'Everyone, please, Kami...please let this be the right thing to do!'_

**All finished with this chapter!**

**So yeah...Kyoko's taking this hard. I thought I would add a little darkness to her normally bright attitude, what with the secrets and lies. It'll help build her into the more dependable character she needs to be in the future.**

**Yamamoto is the next to fall from Kyoko's badassery! Since she has blades from her hands in the first chapter, I figured she should be a dual-wield Shiguresouenryu user; I'll see if I can make that happen, and if I can pull it off it will be EPIC! And yes, ladies and gentlemen, Takeshi's father did in fact finish the tuna, clean the counter, and spy on the two. Not like I can blame Takeshi for trying to get Kyoko, but BAD YAMAMOTO BAD! DON'T LEAVE FOOD ON THE BOARD UNATTENDED!**

**Next Chapter: The Varia arrive, and Joshua's past with the Ninth—at least from six traumatized and one overly scarred people—is shown to Reborn! The eye is also somewhat explained—again, from their opinion. Plus, Tsuna meets up with Gokudera and (I don't know if the next part is in the next chappie or not...) Kyoko goes 'sniffing around' for more clues and happens upon a stash of...**_**Hayato's DYNAMITE?!**_


End file.
